Kiss the Demons out of My Dream
by Shenlong7
Summary: From the moment he saved her, Sakura realized how she felt about Gaara. GarXSaku lemon in later chapter probably five or four. Please review. Alo it's rated M for a reason. And if you don't like the couple, tough this ain't a democracy.
1. Chapter 1

Kiss the Demons Out of My Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters of Naruto that I don't feel like listing now, but I'm sure you know them. Also I don't own my own show, but I will get it, just you wait and wait. Okay I'm deppressed now.

Chapter one: the Rescue

Sakura looked at their graves and felt a twinge of sadness that all she could put there was their ashes and not even in an urn. They had died on the mission that Sakura still had to complete. Their mission was to get information on the possible whereabouts of the remaining Akatsuki members. The organization had collapsed and the members were now being hunted, but they were still dangerous and had gained many followers. Her assigned team mates had just turned jonin, but they were nothing like any of her friends. She had never met them before, but now she had wished that she had. It was always sad when team mates died on missions because it meant that they wouldn't get the rightful burial that they deserved, but a quick funeral and there name on a board. The first one was Tetsuo, a no nonsense guy who had stayed behind to hold off the enemy for as long as he could. He had great talent, but he was no match for all the enemy ninja's that came to attack him. He was pierced in every single part of his body when they found him, but he was still alive. Sakura asked him if he was hurt and he replied, "I have no feelings in my body." Then his eyes went all cold and lifeless. The next was Mishimoto, who was trying to run, but was hit in the back with a kunai. Sakura helped him fight off the enemy and had succeeded to; until he was cut open by one of the surviving Akatsuki, Kisame. He had been Uchiha Itachi's partner before Uchiha Sasuke killed Itachi. Now Sakura was running from them, but she went back to give her dead team mates whatever burial service she could give them.

Gaara woke up and thought to himself about finding a girl today. He had become the heart throb of Suna, but after tasteless relationships, Gaara just laid low for a while to worry about the village's affairs. He would visit Konoha every so often and met up with Uzumaki Naruto and his friends. He remembered that Naruto had gotten together with the heiress to the Hyugga clan, Hyugga Hinata. She was cute, but over time had become tougher thanks to Naruto's encouragement. Gaara had become good friends with him and his friends, even the ones he hurt. Uchiha Sasuke, the person he nearly killed in the chunin exams, lived with his fiancée, a girl named Kiriomi. It surprised Gaara that it wasn't Sakura, but he realized it was because Sakura could not get over the pain that he'd caused her. Gaara himself had once seen Sakura protect Sasuke from him, but Gaara had pushed her against a tree with his sand. She had gotten stronger physically, but she had scared emotionally by Sasuke's betrayal. Gaara himself had comforted her or at least tried to. If it worked he didn't know, but he had succeeded in becoming good friends with her.

That day he decided to go on a walk to Konohagakure. He used his sand teleportation juts, which had become much stronger since he got Shukaku back. It wasn't easy getting Shukaku back, he had to fight two members of the Akatsuki to do so, but he had gotten it back. After having it inside of him for so long, Gaara felt it was his duty to protect the world from Shukaku by keeping it inside of himself. Shukaku had come back to him changed. It was no longer blood thirsty having calmed down after so many years and it was now a seven tailed demon. Gaara felt good being able to sleep now, but his dreams were always of his friends and Gaara would feel like he's still in a dream even during the day. He decided to teleport himself close to Konoha, but he decided to take the scenic route.

Sakura was running for her life with Konoha so close. When she reached the familiar territory, she had two run two miles till she could run into other Konoha ninjas. She was only a day away from reaching that familiar territory, but she still had to rest and hide from the chasing ninja. She would hide in trees that had holes cut in to them. Tetsuo had done this, saying that on the way back they would have a place to rest before they had to run again. She would give anything to have that humorless soldier standing with her waiting for her to bark orders at him. At first she had been annoyed at this habit of his, then she came to tolerate it, but now she missed it and Mishimoto's impersonations of Tetsuo when he did this. She missed the both of them and wanted them to be there with her. Hell, she wanted anybody to be there to help her, but right now she was just dreaming off into her happy place thinking of the man of her dreams. She didn't know what it was, but recently, when she dreamed, she dreamed of the man who had helped to comfort her when she felt hurt. He had once been the scariest person she knew, but now he was different. She felt safe around him and she felt something else. The origin of these feelings was loneliness, but then she saw that they had so much to give each other.

_I can ask him out when I go to __Suna__, but first I have to make it out of here,_" thought Sakura. It was then that she heard noise from outside of the tree. She used chakra to mask her presence, but they were moving closer. Quietly, she pulled her kunai out and waited for them to open the door. The protective tree covering was ripped away and Sakura felt hands on her legs. She lashed out at those hands and fingers flew around in the small space. They dragged her out and tried to beat her, but she used her enormous strength to break the ground under them causing them to lose their balance. She then started cutting their throats as she moved from one to another. Before she could finish on the group, she felt something sting her neck. It rendered her immobile, she couldn't move to defend herself and she was at the mercy of the enemy. They began snatching at her clothes and ripped her shirt off. One began to lick her face and then her bra. She shivered as she saw the hunger in each man's eye. They were going to rape her before they killed her. It was all over for her, before she could even find her "love of a life time." She stared in horror at the hand coming closer to her panties. Then she saw it stop and then she saw something tan covering it. Sakura looked up to see Gaara unleash his sand on the men who were going to rape her.

Gaara stared at the men surrounding Sakura and then at Sakura, whose shirt had been ripped and one of her bra straps had been cut. There was no mistaking what he had just interrupted. They were about to do the most horrible thing to someone whom he considered to be a dear friend. It angered him and he made his anger known.

"Who the hell are you," asked one of the ninjas. "What the hell is this stuff on my comrade's hand?"

"I'm Gaara of the Sand and that's sand," said Gaara. "It's also the instrument of your death."

"You little bastard," said the leader. "We captured you before and we can do it again."

"Oh so your Akatsuki," said Gaara with an evil smile. "How wonderful an opportunity is this?"

They attacked him with every single jutsu they could, but his sand was faster and stronger. It deflected everything and soon the ninja were all tired from using all their jutsu and Gaara was still standing waiting for more. One rushed at him with a sword, but was immediately swallowed whole by the sand.

"Sand coffin," said Gaara as the sand lifted the unfortunate bastard up in the air. "Sand Funeral."

The sand of broken bones could be heard over the man's screams of pain as the sand crushed his entire body, splattering blood over the dead man's comrades. Two men tried to run, but were immediately impaled by sand spikes. Then Gaara stuck his hand out as the sand began to form into the shape of a sword. The ninja's looked at him with fear of this new weapon that would surely cut them in half. He would make them pay for trying to hurt one of his friends, but it wasn't just any friend it was Sakura.

Sakura saw Gaara kill three men and she heard the anger in his voice. She found herself pitying the men who had tried to rape her and she knew it was because she had a clear idea of what Gaara was going to do. After killing the first three, Gaara had managed to summon a sword using the sand to harden into a sharp blade. _He's so cool,_she thought. _Where did that come from? Well guess he is cool. _Authors note: Bold italics means it's their inner demons. Like for Sakura, Inner Sakura and for Gaara Shukaku.) _You be quiet.__ No I don't, he's just a friend. __I just feel that way because he's saving me. __You shut the hell up. _

She snapped back into reality and saw Gaara cutting up the enemy ninja's with his sand katana that could stretch out at whim. He amazed her at how fast he moved, not only had he improved in ninjutsu, but he had improved in taijutsu. When he had fought Rock Lee, he had only used ninjutsu since his gourd was too heavy for him to carry, but now he moved with the gourd as fast and gracefully, if not more so, than Rock Lee. She could see why when she noticed the rippling muscles beneath his chest and the ammo barrels on his guns. _ Will you stop talking about __that?__ I don…d-d-do, alright I do find him sexy, but body alone doesn't mean I'm in love with him. I find lots of guys sexy, but that doesn't mean that I'm in love with him. __ Just shut up._

She then sensed another person behind her, as she turned her head she saw the man who had killed Mishimoto, Kisame. She wanted to call out to Gaara to warn him, but before she could she was knocked out by one of Kisame's slaps.

Gaara could sense the shark-man coming towards him like if someone had played the Jaws music. He turned to see him slap Sakura and felt the anger rise in his body. _I feel like sushi tonight. __ She's a friend of mine and no one hurts my friends and lives to tell about it. __ Shut up, we've got killing to do._

"Oh so she must be your girlfriend," said Kisame.

"She's a friend and no one hurts my friends you Jaws-looking mother fucker," said Gaara.

"Deidara got you once and I'll get you this time."

"Deidara used a cheap trick, but I was only a one tailed demon then," said Gaara, the killing intent of a murderer rising in his voice. "Since I'm a seven tailed demon, you're nothing, but walking sushi."

"You're not a demon," said Kisame with a laugh. "You're just its vessel."

"You'll never know how ignorant you really are," said Gaara with a sigh.

He disappeared then reappeared behind Kisame, who had to move fast to deflect the sword attack that was launched at him. He was shocked at how quick the vessel could move, but was even more surprised to see that he still had control of the sand even when he moved. It was like the sand and he were partners. Kisame unwrapped his sword and went straight for Gaara, but when he hit he hit only sand. The real Gaara was right behind him covered in sand and smiling his killer's smile.

"Well now for one of the legendary seven you disappoint me," said Gaara.

"I'll paint this forest red with your blood," said Kisame as he charged sword in hand. This time the sand got his feet and he nearly tripped, but managed not to fall forward. This didn't help in the least as Gaara rushed right past, his sand sword cutting into Kisame's neck. Kisame was no more.

Sakura woke up to find a blanket around her and tea burning over a fire place. She saw clothes laid out for her. She didn't see Gaara around so she figured that she'd go look for a nearby river or stream to bathe in. That's when she noticed the hot spring behind her. She removed her clothes and stepped into the warm water and felt her body relax. For eight days, Sakura had to sleep in the most uncomfortable places and got only three hours of sleep before she had to run for her life. She was nearly exhausted. Just before she was about to nod off, she heard something move off in the distance. She saw someone on the other side. The person didn't seem to notice her as they removed ther clothes. Sakura just covered herself up and was about to shout at the person when she noticed the person had blood red hair. _Gaara__You and your perverted thoughts._She was about to say something when Gaara turned to face her with his eyes closed. She nearly fainted at the sight of his manhood. He got into the water slowly, it seemed like a lifetime to Sakura and she couldn't stop herself from looking at him. Then she noticed Gaara's eyes opening.

"Who's there," asked Gaara.

"I'm sorry Gaara-sama," said Sakura. "I should leave."

"No please stay," said Gaara. "I don't want to interrupt your bath after all you were here first. I'll just close my eyes."

"You don't have to," said Sakura. "I don't have much to look at and I already saw you naked."

"That's okay," said Gaara. "It's proper for the man to do this or so I read. I don't really know that much about interactions do to how I use to act."

"Gaara just open your damn eyes," said Sakura dropping the –sama. "It's fine if you see me because I know I can trust you."

He opened his eyes and saw Sakura through the mist. Her breasts were medium size and she had a much toned body. _ I didn't ask. _He noticed Sakura getting closer and wondered what he should do. He then felt warm lips on his cheek and he knew that Sakura had kissed him. He turned to look at her and saw that her face was red. She was just as shocked as she was by what she had done.

"That was to thank you for saving me," said Sakura as she got out of the spring. "Excuse me please."

All Gaara could think was, _she has a cute ass._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: What changed?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or my own soul. Damn succubus.

Gaara could hear someone in the kitchen and he could smell her to. He walked into the kitchen and saw her standing there in black panties and an apron. The sun seemed to shine on her pink hair and made her skin glow, or maybe it was just the way he felt about Sakura that made her glow like that. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her hand on his arms and tilted her head back to let him kiss her on the lips. His tongue probed the inside of her mouth and found her tongue. The two wrapped themselves in a kiss that was deep and passionate. His hands went inside of her apron and he felt her warm creamy breasts. His hand played around with her nipples and she screamed his name.

Gaara was woken up from his dream by a hand shaking him. It was Sakura.

"Gaara-sama it's time to get up," said Sakura. "I don't mean to wake you up so early, but some others might be coming and I don't want them to get you just because I was with you."

"Don't worry," said Gaara. "I don't need to be awake for the sand to protect me and besides I always have someone trailing me to help me out. I wonder who it is this time."

"I hope that's him over there," said Sakura pointing off at a figure who was illuminated by the fire gleaming off his headband.

"Yes that's him," said Gaara. "Come on and get a decent night sleep."

"How far does your sand reach," asked Sakura.

"If you're worried you can sleep next to me," said Gaara.

"I don't want to inconvenience you," said Sakura.

"You won't trust me," said Gaara. He put his hand on her shoulder and led her down right next to him. "Now just fall to sleep and dream pleasant dreams."

Gaara was tired himself and hated it when people interrupted his sleep (he just started sleeping you have to remember), but seeing her lying there, looking so peacefully right beside him, he found it so easy to forgive her. He stroked her hair as he himself went to sleep.

"Baa-chan, I have to say I'm very worried about Sakura being gone for so long," said Naruto. The platinum blond haired Hokage was looking out the window when he came bursting in.

"I know about your concern," said Tsunade. "I myself am afraid of what might have happened to my second favorite student. I didn't think the mission was that dangerous, but obviously something has been discovered."

"Then why hasn't anyone been sent out," asked Naruto.

"I received a note a day ago, right before I was about to send someone out," said Tsunade. "It seems the Kazekage was coming to visit. Knowing that someone is always sent to follow him, I asked if they could send a tracker with him to help find everyone's favorite pink haired kunoichi. I'm confident in the person they sent. Hell, I downright flattered they sent who they did."

"Who did they send," asked Naruto.

"You worked with him once during your first mission for ANBU," said Tsunade. "Even you said that he was a one man tracking team."

"You mean they sent him?"

"That's right, they sent Shen Long."

Gaara woke up first and found that the man who had been sent to watch over him had taken care of the fire. He'd meant to do it himself, but he fell asleep before he could remember to do it. The man who had been sent had short blond hair that he kept at a short length and was a tall scarecrow like figure, much like Kakashi. Shen Long was his name and he was a one man tracking team. He was born to a clan that had died during a war leaving him to fend for himself. The only creatures that cared for him were wolves. No one knew why the wolves cared for him, maybe because it they found him as one of their own, maybe it was because even a lost cub can find parents. The experience changed him into something beyond belief and beyond human. His eyes had long since become a black dot surrounded by a ring of yellow and a larger ring of red. He had scars across his body from his previous life as a bandit. That was before Gaara found him some years ago. The first year he became Hokage was when they met. Gaara could remember that day.

**FLASH BACK **

"Why have we stopped," asked Gaara. The carriage that was supposed to take him to the train to the Snow Country had stopped with a jerk.

"Sir there seems to be a man lying on the road," said Baki. "We're currently checking to see if he's dead or not."

"Let me check," said Gaara.

"Sir that isn't necessary," said Baki trying to get him to stay inside the carriage.

"I feel it is," replied Gaara as he walked out of the carriage to see the man lying in the road. He looked at the man who had only a sword on him, but his eyes were more dangerous.

"Who disturbs my sleep," said the man with a laugh.

"If a person sleeps on the road then they should expect to be disturbed," said Gaara noticing how much the man was shaking. It was taking everything he had to stand up.

"That's true," said the man laughing as he collapsed to the floor. He noticed that Gaara was walking towards him.

"What is your name," asked Gaara.

"My name is Shen Long," said the man.

"Well Shen Long, please welcome yourself to my carriage," said Gaara.

**FLASH BACK ENDS**

Gaara walked over to the lake that was on the opposite side of the hot spring since he figured he'd start off with a swim. He left his clothes by his gourd and placed one hand in the water to feel how cold it was. He decided to go with the hot springs instead. He settled himself in the warm water and began to pick out the bugs and dirt that had crawled into his hair at night. He picked up a bottle that was sitting right next to water, which he knew that Keiji had left there. He let himself relax in the water, wondering what was up with the dream last night.

Sakura woke up feeling glad that Gaara had talked her out of sleep. She hadn't slept that well for four days, but it felt like months. She didn't want to get up just yet, but since Gaara was up she figured that she should too. Grudgingly, she got up and stretched herself out. It was then that she noticed a strange man cooking breakfast. She screamed, causing the man to turn around.

"I see you don't remember me," said the man. Sakura then realized that she did know the man.

"I'm sorry Shen Long I just saw you from behind and I couldn't see your face," said Sakura as she gave him a smile, but was inwardly moping for doing something so dumb. "I'm going to the hot springs if you don't mind."

"Have fun," said Shen Long, who didn't really hear her because he was too busy with making breakfast. She noticed him tearing the meat apart with his teeth.

"Were you raised by wolves or something," asked Sakura in disgust at his animalistic traits.

"Yes," replied Shen Long.

Sakura eased her body into the warm water as she started smoothing her uncombed hair out and then she started moving around. Tsunade had once taught her a dance to use while in the water to practice her hand to hand combat. Sakura first put herself into a cat crouch then did a spiraling blossom jump in the water. Using the wind and the sounds of nature to help keep track of the beat, Sakura gracefully swayed around, dancing on top of the warm water. Then she allowed herself to sink below and did a final spin…into someone. She could feel something poking her leg and her reflexes forced her to slap the unknown person.

"Watch where you point that thing, pervert," shouted Sakura.

"Oh, sorry about that," said a voice. It was Gaara. "Wait why am I apologizing? You bumped into me. You're the pervert whoever you are and…holy shit it's you."

"You didn't recognize," asked Sakura.

"No it was just a joke," replied Gaara, who grateful that his sand armor could mask him blushing.

"Well I'm sorry for bumping into you," said Sakura, who had decided to pull her own joke on him. "I guess the magnet in my buns of steel couldn't help but be attracted to your magnetic manhood."

She placed her hand on his leg and started rubbing it. She heard him moan and giggled slightly.

"I didn't know that your leg was sensitive," said Sakura. Gaara was gasping for air and she granted him that.

"That's…not…my leg," said Gaara struggling for breath.

"Then what did I just rub," asked Sakura not understanding his meaning.

"My magnetic cock," said Gaara. Sakura could feel her nose bleed.

"I'm sorry Gaara-sama," said Sakura as she turned blood red. She then heard footsteps coming from behind; she looked to see Shen Long. _Oh my god he isn't going to come in is he,_ she thought. _**Two hot boys in a hot spring with you? Is this good fortune or what?** Not you again. You have too many dirty thoughts. **Uh, hello, I'm your dirty thoughts** I would never think of anything so indecent. **Keep telling yourself that, okay.**_

To her relief, he didn't join them; he only announced that breakfast was ready. Sakura sighed her relief and noticed that Gaara was looking at her.

"Did you want to see him naked," asked Gaara. It wasn't a joke, but an honest question. Gaara still couldn't understand human emotions fully.

"No I was glad he didn't join us," said Sakura absent mindedly adding, "Though I wonder about the length."

"Excuse me," said Gaara wondering if he had heard correctly.

"Oh nothing," she replied. **_Now who has the dirty thoughts?_**

"Mmm, this is delicious," said Sakura as she tasted breakfast. It tasted like bacon. "What exactly is this?"

"Rabbit," said Shen Long. He took a bite of the meat and then gave a confused look. "Actually I think it was squirrel or deer. I just can't seem to remember."

"Eww," said Sakura. "Don't be gross or I might actually think you were raised by wolves."

"I was," said Shen Long with a solemn expression.

"Huh?"

"His family died in a war," said Gaara. "No one wanted him and the only creatures who would take him were wolves. He later became a bandit before we met."

"I was near death the day we met," said Shen Long. "I hadn't eaten for a month and I was down on the last of my strength. A few of my wounds hadn't healed and I had passed out on the road. Had it not been for Gaara-sama I would have died."

"I'm sorry," said Sakura."I didn't mean it as an insult."

"Yes you did," said Shen Long. "My eyes aren't the only thing that changed from my experience; in fact I think my way of thinking has just changed."

"Well let's get moving," said Gaara.

"Wait I haven't finished breakfast yet," said Sakura.

"You eat to slow," said Gaara.

"Why are you in such a hurry," asked Sakura.

"I want to get a good hotel while I can," said Gaara. "If we get there at night I'll have to spend the night at some filthy motel."

"You can stay at Tsunade-sama's house," said Sakura.

"Not since her and Sagat hooked up," said Gaara with a sigh. (For those of you who have read my other works, you may know Sagat as a manifestation of myself. Keiji, however, isn't in this fan fic.) "I can't sleep with all the noise of him banging the living fuck out of her."

"That isn't breakfast conversation," said Sakura. "I think I've just lost my appetite."

"Good then we can go," said Gaara. "I'm sure Shen Long will sleep somewhere outside as usual. He likes to sleep upside down."

"Well if he sleeps outside then I guess you can sleep in my apartment," said Sakura as she blushed.

"I don't want to inconvenience you," said Gaaara.

"No, you won't and besides, I still owe you for saving my life."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Keep your eyes on the wolf

They had packed up and started walking, but at a slow pace since Sakura was still tired from running with inadequate sleep. Gaara didn't seem to mind and Shen Long was too concerned with how many good places there were for ambushes in the forest. Sakura sighed to herself as she looked at the strange wolf-eyed suna jonin, who always kept behind them at a distance of three feet. It was a long distance, but she was sure that he could close the distance on the drop of a dime. _This guy's scarier than __Gaara__There you go again thinking dirty thoughts. I'm not that type of girl.__He wouldn't do that, would he? _Gaara had taken notice of Sakura's spacing out and then saw that she was falling behind.

"Sakura I know you're tired, but can you please try to keep up," said Gaara with annoyance.

"Hey why don't you try sleeping terribly for four days," shouted Sakura.

"Sure, why don't you try not sleeping for half your life and carrying a huge ass gourd," replied Gaara. He then got an idea on how to make Sakura catch up. "I thought you were a kunoichi, surely you can be tougher than this?"

"What the hell did you just say," asked a very pissed off Sakura running up to him. Gaara just used his sand move faster.

"I was wondering why you're not strong enough to catch up," said Gaara. He just enjoyed antagonizing people; it gave him some sort of grim satisfaction in seeing a person angry. "I'm sure Ino-san could do this."

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Kazekage or not," shouted Sakura who was quickly gaining on him with tremendous speed. Mentioning her rival Yamana Ino in any way shape or form of being better than Sakura was an instant taboo to Sakura. She was now at the level of anger that hit PMS and it felt like nothing could stop her.

"You really think you can catch me with how fat you've gotten," said Gaara. He'd heard from someone that women are self conscious of their weight so now he was planning on putting it to use.

"Oh you are so fucking dead," shouted Sakura. _He's and asshole. And to think that I found him hot?**Told you!** You can shut the hell up. _

_Gaara saw that Sakura was catching up so he picked up the pace. She was still ctching up and she showed that the intent to kill was strong in her. Shit I might have to fight her now. What the hell do I do now? I don't want to hurt her or anything. **Is my little boy in love?** Figures you'd have to annoy the hell out of me while I'm doing this. I wonder if I should just apologize or something to escape a conflict like this. **Use some intimidation to scare her into pursuing a different course. **I'm not scaring a friend like I used to. Are you fucking crazy or something?_ He then noticed something coming for Sakura. He used the sand to grab the object and to protect himself and Sakura from further danger. He enveloped himself and Sakura inside a sand ball, while waiting for his enemies to come out and attack him.

"Now I have you right where I want you," said Sakura, still angry at all the things Gaara had said.

"This is hardly the time or place for that," said Gaara. "Let's continue this after we kill all of the would-be assassins."

He then felt hot lips on his cheek which made his hair stand up. He looked out the corner of his eye to see Sakura kissing his face. She looked so cute with her lips puckered and her skin was so soft. Gaara didn't know what to do. He just pushed her aside and said, "Now isn't the time for this."

"Oh come on you know you enjoyed it," said Sakura. That's payback you autistic bastard.

"No, not really," said Gaara. Like I'm that simple minded. I know your game and know how to play it. "I wonder if Shen Long's taken care of everything."

They stepped to see four bodies piled up in a stack, while Shen Long added another body. His face was the same cold expression and he had blood on the sleeve of his right shirt. Sakura felt even more terrified by this man.

"Are you hurt," asked Sakura.

"No," was the reply.

"How many," asked Gaara.

"Two groups of four lead by one man," said Shen Long. "No we have five to deal with. I'll stay behind and deal with the five, but I think maybe two will get by so be ready for them. The leader is someone I want to fight personally."

"Fine, whatever gets us to Konohagakure quickly, I hate interruptions of my weeks off," said Gaara. He and Sakura went on leaving Shen Long behind. Shen just waited for his prey to come. He waited with his twin kodachi and a grin.

"Don't you think we should help him out," asked Sakura.

"He let us go ahead because he didn't want you to see him fight," said Gaara.

"Is he paranoid that we might one day become enemies," asked Sakura.

"No," replied Gaara. "If you saw his inner demon come out, you might have nightmares."

"Well looks like one stayed behind," said the Akatsumi member hiding in the bushes.

"We'll make quick work of him," said the other. They had gone on ahead to be the first wave.

"His eyes are closed let's get him now," said the first one.

"Get who," asked a voice from behind them. They turned to stare into the wolf-eyed man who had been out in the clearing moments before.

"Who or what are you," asked the second member.

"If you want to know, die and go to hell," said the wolf-eyed man. "They'll tell you my name down there."

Nishiki was waiting for a report from the two he'd sent out, but from the sounds of the crows, he could tell that they were dead. He sent the other two to go around him and his enemy and straight for the Kazekage. Nishiki had heard who was with the Kazekage, and he was sure that he could take him. He walked towards the smell of death, sure that his opponent would be there. Sure enough he found his opponent tying the men's bodies up in a tree while holding his nose. So the smell of blood does weaken him, thought Nishiki. He was glad that he'd put blood in his sword to shoot out. The man who was known as Shen Long turned towards Nishiki and said, "You ready?"

Nishiki drew his sword. "I'm just dying to get started," he replied.

Shen Long stared at the man who he knew was Nishiki, a student of Kisame's and a person who had killed a friend of his. It was for this moment that Shen Long had waited for, a person who seemed like a worthy opponent. The two both tried staring each other down while trying to predict the first blow. Nishiki was first attacking with a vertical slash. Shen avoided the blade and tried an upward slash to cut off the face, but Nishiki moved back to avoid it. Nishiki then used a horizontal slash that, but Shen jumped onto the sword and brought his sword down on Nishiki. Nishiki just held his forearm out that had an arm guard on it. He then used his left foot to try and kick Shen Long, but Shen Long used his feet to push himself away by jumping off of Nishiki's leg.

"You're good," said Nishiki. "You have a go-with-the-flow sword style. It'll be an honor to kill you."

"My, my, aren't you confident," said Shen Long with a maniac's grin. He looked like he was having the time of his life and he was. "But I have bad news for you. I have no intention of dying by your hands and I have all intention of avenging my friend. Now the good news is I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by not owning a car."

"My god was that joke terrible," said Nishiki.

"The real joke is you," said Shen Long. "You stopped a good fight like this just to kiss my ass so I don't kill you. That's pathetic to say the least."

Nishiki charged him in anger and created two clones as he was doing it. Shen Long just called up some sand to create a whirlwind which made the other clones disappear. He then parried the sword attack that Nishiki was building up to, but failed to avoid the blood that shot out from the sword. He was over powered by the scent and he stumbled back.

"I know that you get over powered by the smell of blood," said Nishiki. "Everyone in the Akatsuki knows your weakness."

"It's not that I get weak when I smell blood," said Shen Long. He was shaking, but on his face was the creepiest grin Nishiki had ever seen. "It just brings out the beast in me."

Shen Long looked up and Nishiki was surprised to find that his eyes had changed from the line of grey and normal red, to being fully blood red. His canines were now the size of kunai and a strange aura was radiating off of him. This was a completely different Shen Long, but which one could be called the original. He held his sword in one hand over his shoulder and took out shuriken in the other hand.

"Now let's get back to enjoying this fight," said Shen Long his narrowed dangerously at Nishiki. "With our lives on the line."

The shuriken flew everywhere, flying aimlessly and in random orbit. Nishiki had to be constantly moving or else he'd get killed. He was almost outside of the shuriken range when he felt the blood lust coming at him. He fell down and was nearly cut by Shen Long's sword as he flew above him. Shen Long landed and turned to look at Nishiki. Nishiki charged at him, but Shen just jumped in the air and Nishiki decided to leave the shuriken range before he got cut himself. As soon as he jumped out, there was Shen to deliver a kick to the stomach. Nishiki grunted in pain and threw a punch that connected to his face. Shen Long laughed as he felt the punch and then he leaned forward and sunk his teeth into Nishiki's exposed neck. Nishiki pulled back to have the skin ripped off, which caused him to howl in pain. He had never fought an enemy this crazy or this blood thirsty.

"What the fuck are you," asked Nishiki as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"I am the thing that crawled out from under your bed," said Shen Long. "I am the monster of children's nightmares. I am the one in the cloak with a stare. I am the wind running through your hair. I am the shadow on a moonlit night, filling your dreams to the grim with fright. I am the thing that climbed out of Hell. I am the demon who hunts you down."

Gaara stared at the two who had tried to capture him and Sakura. They hadn't been much, but Sakura had under estimated them and her own exhaustion. She had amazing strength though and Gaara was there to help her. They had made it to the village gate, they were home safe.

"Id' like to thank you for that save back there," said Sakura. "I wonder how Shen Long's doing.

"I heard a scream so I assume we don't want to know," said Gaara. "He should be catching up with us."

They were greeted by guards who took a look at both of them and then a look past them.

"Is he with you," asked the guard.

Gaara turned to see Shen Long with his outh and vest covered in blood. "Yes he's with us, but don't give him any ugly looks right now," said Gaara.

"I'm sure they wouldn't do that after I've told them to be polite to all of Konoha's guests," said Sakura giving them a look which meant not to comment on the blood.

"Good, I'd hate to have to tell the Hokage that two of her guards were eaten by my body guard," said Gaara as he walked off. Sakura and the two guards both stared at the smiling, bloody Shen Long, who eyes were now blood red wolf eyes. Sakura didn't know if she could ever look at Shen Long normally again


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What do you think?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters I'm just borrowing them except for OC's. They're mine!

"Well first let's get you two cleaned up," said Sakura. She looked at the two men who had traveled with her. Shenlong (By the way my computer keeps spacing the name, but the whole thing is one name) was wearing a vest covered in blood and the bottom part of his face was covered in blood. Sakura knew she didn't want to know why. Gaara had gotten blood over his shirt from cutting an enemy open from behind. The enemy was trying to get Sakura to use as a hostage, but Gaara was faster.

She was leading them to her apartment, but decided against it because she wasn't sure if she wanted Shenlong in her apartment. Just when she was contemplating taking them to an onsen, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Sakura," shouted the blonde ninja. He still shouted when he called to her, but he'd dropped the –chan along time ago. It almost made her feel lonely now that the boy who had once had a crush on her was now in love with someone else. "Baa-chan wants to speak with you and Gaara. You can bring Shenlong if you want."

Naruto had long since gotten in touch with the demon inside of him and was now second in command of ANBU. Kakashi was the head of ANBU do to his specialty in tactics. Sakura found it odd that Naruto was in a leadership position, but apparently the Kyuubi gave him good advice and Naruto had gotten smarter.

"Naruto, tell Tsunade-sama that I can't bring them yet," said Sakura. "Tell her that they need to clean up."

"Baa-chan has that all set up," said Naruto. "She expected that you would come back in a less than clean fashion, seeing as you have Shenlong and Gaara with you."

"Just what is that supposed to mean," asked Gaara. He didn't know whether to be insulted or feel flattered so he decided it was an insult. "I'm not some blood thirsty monster anymore."

"Your jutsus still aren't exactly clean kills either," said Naruto.

"Fine, I'll let you have that," said Gaara. "But I don't like the insinuation you have for Shenlong."

"He has a reputation for getting bloody on morning walks," said Naruto. "I mean he lives up to his reputation, more so than you."

"He's right," said Shenlong. "I do get bloody and I have killed, but I still resent the fact that in a ninja village, a person who kills is considered frightening. How many assassinations have you carried out?"

"Twenty, but my kills are cleaner than yours and besides it's not that you get bloody, but where you get bloody at," replied Naruto.

"I guess I can never escape the trail of blood," said Shenlong looking out into the sky with a smile on his face. "No matter how many times I wipe away the blood, a new trail forms. Well, I guess it's something I'm used to."

"Let's go to the Hokage's house," said Gaara as he walked off. "We can continue this chat at her house, but right now I want to wear something clean and not look like I just visited a slaughter house."

Sakura felt good at the onsen that was reserved especially for the Hokage, who used it very often with her boyfriend. She could feel her muscles relax again as she let her mind drift into thoughts about the two men she just met. Shenlong was like something out of a nightmare, but he felt oddly safe as long as Gaara was there. _Gaara._He was in her mind and she didn't know why or did, but couldn't come to terms with the truth because she had already experienced pain. It was the memory of his warmth as she slept right beside him last night. That's what the onsen reminded her of, Gaara's warmth. That's why she couldn't get him out of her mind.

"Thank you for the directions," said a voice from outside the door. The door opened and in stepped Gaara, who was wearing a towel. Sakura didn't feel embarrassed that she was naked because he'd seen her naked once and for some reason, it wasn't so bad if he saw her naked.

"What are you doing here," she asked. "This is a womens onsen."

"This is where they told me to go," said Gaara.

"It was made by the Hokages who were all men so it's a unisex onsen," said a voice frombehind Sakura. As you might have guessed, it was Shenlong who had offered the comment while drinking sake.

"Oh god you're here to," said Sakura covering herself up. She still didn't trust Shenlong, even if his face was cleaned of blood. "My god it's just my luck that you're stalking me."

"Don't flatter yourself," said Shenlong draining his cup. "I think I'll go with someone who doesn't use a wonder bra."

"What does that mean," asked Sakura, her face was red with both embarrassment and rage.

"You don't have that big of a chest," said Shenlong. "You act as if you've got something to look at and you don't."

She was about to go over and try to beat the living shit out of him, but Gaara held her back.

"Sakura if you let him get to you he'll never stop," said Gaara. He then turned towards Shenlong. "Try not to antagonize people as much as you do at suna. That's an order by the way."

"Yes Gaara-sama," said Shenlong with a bow. Shenlong was a wolf, but Gaara was the leader of the pack. "But I can't help but speak the truth."

"I said to stop it," snapped Gaara. Shenlong nodded and closed his eyes as if he were going to sleep. Gaara then turned towards Sakura. "Don't listen to him. Your bodies fine as is."

"Thank you," said Sakura turning red. She didn't know if Gaara realized what he'd just said, but deep down inside, she hoped he did. "I can help you wash your back if you'd like."

"Yes I'd greatly appreciate that," said Gaara. He didn't figure that the gesture had a deeper meaning, but then again, he was still new to the whole feeling thing. He turned around and felt her warm hands on his back. It surprised him how he could distinguish the warmth of her body from the warmth of the onsen. "That feels good."

"Thanks, I don't know much about washing another person's back," said Sakura. _So I use chakra to cheat._

"Well that's hard to tell," said Gaara. He didn't know how to compliment someone without it sounding like a come on. He turned his head to see Sakura blushing and was oddly satisfied. Maybe it was because it meant that she harbored feeling for him or maybe he did understand the gesture of washing someone's back for them.

"Well you two seem to be getting along just fine so I'll leave now," said Shenlong getting up. Sakura was surprised to see him not wearing a towel and tried to turn away, but instead Shenlong disappeared entirely. Sakura breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Were you expecting see something," asked Gaara.

"As much as I'm curious I still can't trust him," said Sakura. Against her better judgement, she had just told someone here inner thoughts. _What power does this man have over me.**Did you see Shenlong** ** I can tell where he got the long from. **There you go again with your dirty thoughts, not taking into account that the guy is close to mental instability._

_"_Shenlong isn't psychotic," said Gaara. "He just can't shake the effect that blood has on him. In a way he's just like I was, but he can control it."

"Then why let it out is my concern," asked Sakura.

"He lets it out when he has to," said Gaara. "That other side is his survivalism. (not really a word, but I like NIN) It comes out when he needs to kill someone, when the person just has to die for him to survive or when the smell of blood becomes too powerful."

"I would be afraid if that was me," said Sakura. "Having to constantly worry about the demon inside of you coming out to drive everyone away, it just seems like too much to bear."

"It is," said Gaara. The comment came from personal experiences of trying to keep the Shukaku under control. "But you hope that there is someone out there who can see behind that beast and see you underneath crying for someone to dig you up from under what's covering the better part of you."

Sakura looked at him with tears in her eyes that felt as warm as the onsen's waters. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his back. She halve expected him to push her away, but instead he put his hand on her arms and turn to look at her. He looked at her and their eyes locked onto each other, breaking every barrier between them and saw into their souls.

"You feel so warm," said Gaara not knowing what he was saying, he was dominated by this feeling inside of him. "I don't know why, but for some reason, I felt like I was cold before you put your arms around."

"So do you," said Sakura. "I can relate to your childhood somewhat, but not as severe. I was always teased and picked on because I had a big forehead, but then a girl named Ino befriended me. She was my best friend and then later my rival in love, but we were both friends before rivals."

"Everyone has someone to love, but I have nothing," said Gaara, his eyes were full of sadness, but the tears had long since dried up. "That's what I wish for when I wake up in the morning."

"Your brother and sister love you," said Sakura. "And you have friend in Konoha that love you, including me. I care for you."

"Why would you care for someone like me," asked Gaara. He wondered if he'd ever be loved because of the mark he'd left in the corpses of the past.

"Because you deserve love like everyone els," said Sakura. "Everyone deserves to be loved."

Then Gaara did something that was unexpected. He touched her lips with his own, pushing his warmth into her lips. To his surprise, she didn't turn away, but she returned the kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Where do we go?

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or the characters, except the OC's and I'm not doing another damn disclaimer. It's the fifth chapter so if you made it this far, you know this shit already.

They stared at each other, each one surprised at how much they were letting the feelings inside take control over their bodies. Both of them were naked and kissing, but neither was going to rush the relationship if they didn't know how the other truly felt. It was Gaara who broke the kiss first.

"Thank you for caring," he said and with that he left.

Sakura had wanted to say something, but she couldn't, the words were stuck in the back of her throat, trapped by her own doubt. The only thing lingering was the touch of his lips. She wished that she had gone after him, but then again, she wondered if she'd only pitied him. Everything seemed new to her and she couldn't make out anything. What were these foreign emotions that had invaded her mind and her inner consciousness? It wasn't thoughts that had played tricks with her mind. It was a man. It was Gaara.

Tsunade couldn't help, but wonder why Sakura was still single. She had a perfect body, even she was barely a c-cup, which her flexibility made up for. She was surrounded by friends who she could get love from, but all of them seemed to have someone to love. Shino had found a girl whom he liked, but since Sakura never liked bugs, she didn't think that Shino had a chance. Kiba had found a girl as well, much to everybody's surprise. Sasuke, the boy she had chased during her childhood, was now engaged to a girl, but it was Sakura who had done the dumping. Naruto had become intimate with Hyuuga Hinata and the two were one happy couple. Then Chouji and Ino hooked up and finally Neiji and Tenten. The only person who hadn't gotten a girlfriend was Rock Lee, but his name was on a stone. He'd died during a fight with Kisame. He hadn't been assigned to capturing Kisame, but he went after him all the same. Tsunade remembered Might Gai, a man who was like a father to Lee, bringing in his beloved students broken body. It was the second saddest day in Konoha history. Everyone had cheered Rock Lee on and then he died alone. His name could now bring tears to the eyes. The Kazekage even attended the funeral, having once nearly destroyed the boy's body completely.

"So when do you they'll show up," asked Shikamaru. He was with Temari, the Kazekage's sister.

"They had Shenlong with them," said Neiji. "I still don't see how someone as smart as Gaara would have someone so unstable in such a high position."

Neiji felt a hand tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the yellow and red ringed wolf eyes that belonged to Shenlong.

"If you're going to talk about me, do it to my face, not your fucking sowing circle here," said Shenlong in a calm and collected manner. It was almost as if he didn't mean his words.

"I apologize for his comment," said Tsunade. "Now won't you join us in a cup."

"When do I ever say no Hokage-sama," said Shenlong as he bowed.

"Hey Shen, where's Sakura and Gaara," asked Naruto.

"Still in the onsen washing each other's back," said Shenlong before he took another swill of sake. "I think fortune has favored Gaara-sama. I've never seen a candidate as perfect as she is."

"Perfect for what," asked Kiba.

"Why marriage of course," said Tsunade. "Everyone expected her to warm up to Ro…well anyway, she hasn't seen anyone for so long that I was trying to get her paired with someone. Like what I did with Kakashi and Anko."

"I still don't see those two working out," said Neiji. He felt his hair being pulled and he looked to see Anko with Kakashi right beside her.

"I don't much care what you think, but if I ever hear words like that again, I will paint this town red with your blood," said Anko. One could wonder what Kakashi was attracted to. She was dangerous and seemed to take pleasure in causing terror in younger genin.

"Shenlong it's good to see you," said Kakashi, not paying attention to the Hyuga being beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Yeah I've been busy, but fuck that," said Senlong. "How's it going between you two?"

"Great," replied Kakashi, but most people thought that he said that out of fear of Anko.

"Yeah well that's good to hear," said Shenlong.

"I heard you came in the village with blood covering your mouth and those blood red eye," said Anko, taking a break from beating the up Neiji.

"Had a friend to avenge," said Shenlong. "It was Nishiki's fault for spraying blood into my face."

"So you didn't eat him," asked Anko eyeing Shenlong seriously.

"I took a bite, but that was just to scare him," said Shenlong.

"But it would have been more," said Anko. "You must know how far you can go especially with that other side of yours."

Just before Shenlong could reply, Gaara and Sakura walked in to the room. Sakura was wearing her usual outfit with black shorts, while Gaara wore his odl outfit of a black shirt with a fishnet under shirt and black pants. He had missed the old clothes that were simple compared to the complicated things he usually wore.

"Well there's the happy couple," said Naruto. "Well Gaara, I never knew you could romance the ladies."

"What do you mean," asked Gaara looking puzzled at the statement.

"You got Sakura to scrub your back," said Kiba. "No one has even so much as gone out on a date with her for years and then you show up and already you two are that close. You are now a fucking legend in Konoha, a god among men."

"Do you even know the significance of the gesture," asked Shikamaru.

"No I don't know the supposed importance," said Gaara. "Would you mind telling me?"

"A girl asks to wash a man's back when she's familiar with him like a childhood friend," said Shikamaru. "It's also a show of affection for one another."

"I think she did it for another reason," said Gaara. She'd kissed him, but that was most likely out of pity and to show him that he wasn't alone. For some reason those words and thoughts hurt him in that old wound in his heart. "When I found her, she was about to be raped by Akatsuki members, so I believe it was nothing, but gratitude. I mean she couldn't be in love with me right?"

"Don't judge people based on previous interactions," said Naruto. "There are those people who will hate you for what you have inside of you, those who will be jealous of it, and those who will see behind it. Sakura's one of them. So tell me, what do you think of her?"

She's warm," said Gaara. "And not to warm like the desert, but she's warm like the waters of an onsen. She's kind and caring even to someone who once slammed her against a tree and used her to force one of her good friends to fight."

"My god it sounds like you're in love with her," said Temari as looked at Gaara's eyes, half expecting to see that he was joking, but he wasn't.

"I don't know if I am or not," said Gaara.

At that moment Sakura was saying the same thing to her friend Ino when she was questioning her about the onsen scene.

"I don't know if I love him or just feel pity for him," said Sakura. "I mean I like him, but there is a huge territory being crossed when you look at liking someone and loving them."

"What do you think about when you think of him," asked Ino.

"First it was his body, but now it's those looks he sometimes gives and the small kind gestures that he gives," said Sakura. "Now it's everything he does, so I don't know if it was love or lust now."

"The one way to find out is to try and see how he feels about you," said Ino. "You two can be on the same page and you have quarreled like lovers in the past so I think that maybe this will be the best chance for you two to find true love with each other. I know it sounds like some true love conquers all mojo, but it might actually work between you two."

"What if it doesn't work like that," asked Sakura. "I mean, what if both of us fool ourselves into thinking that we're more than just friends? What will happen if one mistake ruins our friendship?"

"That's love," said a voice from the wall behind them. It was Shenlong drinking his tenth cup of sake and amazing everyone by the fact that he was still sober. "Love isn't about staying safe because then you'll just find yourself regretting your choices and wondering what could have been. Love is jumping into battle prepared for every obstacle that comes in your way and if that obstacle be someone after your man, then kick that obstacles skanky ass back to Skanksville."

"Wow, that's surprising coming from you," said Sakura. "I didn't expect you to be one to give advice about love."

"Well your cold hearted, barely-has-a-chest bitch, but you're in love and I always help souls find each other," said Shenlong pouring himself another cup of sake.

"Well thanks, I guess," said Sakura. _Careful, he looks dangerous. __Why are you always acting like a slut? _

It was true, the only person she had slept with was surprisingly Rock Lee, but he was dead and she hadn't let anyone get close to her. Sasuke had gotten close to her, but she never got over him putting his vengeance above her. Rock Lee had helped her sort the pieces of her life back, but then they shattered again when she'd died. Yet somehow, Gaara was the same. He didn't get close to people or care about anyone besides himself since he was betrayed. Sakura then decided to take that chance for love and ask Gaara what he felt about her. She walked over to him.

"Gaara can I speak to you in private," asked Sakura.

"Yes of course," said Gaara, who was confused at the sudden need for them to be alone after discovering a deeper meaning to the onsen gesture. He followed her outside.

"Gaara, I was wondering how you feel about me," asked Sakura. "For me, you're always there inside my head and I don't know if it's love or lust or just the fact that I'm so damn lonely."

"It's the same for me except maybe a few steps ahead," said Gaara looking out into the horizon. "I don't know how I feel about most things, but I've found that you can wield this power over me that happen when ever you get close to me. It's like you can cut away the barriers Yashimaru's death erected and it sort of hurts because I could never have someone like you, but at the same time, it's like a cool rain on a hot day, an oasis in the desert. There you are inside my mind and I don't just want you there. I want you here, in my heart."

Sakura turned her back to him and said, "I've never felt something this strong before and I'm afraid to have the pieces of me get pieced together to just be broken together. I'm afraid that this might not be what we think it is and we'll both be hurt."

She felt warm arms around her and his head on her shoulder. Her raced like a shot of adrenaline was injected right into her heart.

"We don't have to think about the future," said Gaara, his not breathe on her ear. "We just have to love each other and believe in it and if we keep saying it, someday it may come true. I kept saying I will find my love and now here it is in my arms. This feeling is what I've craved to have, ever since I learned of its existence. You're what I've prayed for, somebody to love me and to rest my head on when I'm tired. I'll be the shoulder you can cry on when you find nothing, but sorrow and I'll give you happiness and take away your sorrow."

"And I'll do the same for you," said Sakura. "I'll help you when you have bad dreams and those demons inside come out to claim you. I'll be your umbrella on a rainy day. I know some times it's easier to blame you for things, but I just want to change you. I know I can't and now I know it's because I don't want to change you. I love you Gaara-kun!"

"And I love you Sakura-chan," said Gaara as he kissed her. They let everything around them go and somehow they had wound up in Sakura's apartment, in her bedroom.

Gaara licked her lips for entrance and was given entrance into her warm cave of love and he let his tongue probe the inside. He moved his all around her back and neck until they had to break away for air.

"Are you sure about this," said Gaara. "I'm not going to fast in this relationship am I."

"From my memory, we've been in a relationship for three years," said Sakura. "The only difference is that now we've recognized that we want each other in our lives forever."

"You have always given me a bandage for my wounded heart," said Gaara as he stroked her cheek. "Now I will help heal the wounds of your heart."

They both fell onto the bed with Gaara on top of Sakura, feeling her body and imagining what it looked like under her clothes. He began to kiss all along her neck, leaving hickies and other marks along her neck as he went back to her mouth. She ran her hand through her hand and then she felt his hand reaching under her shirt. It was playing with her tits through her bra and she felt him remove her shirt. She returned the favor and saw his rippling abs and the muscles indicating that he'd trained himself in taijutsu and not just ninjutsu. The she felt his tongue on the back of her neck and his teeth on her earlobe.

"Oh Gaara," she moaned. The pleasure of it all was just so much for her. Not like her first time with Rock Lee, but then again, she was almost certain that this wasn't his first time either.

He removed her bra with his teeth and then he started to play with her breasts, gently grabbing them and massaging them as he used his tongue to dance around the skin around her neck. Sakura cried out in pleasure as he started to pinch her nipples, moving her breasts in ways that took advantage of her breast's sensitivity. He started tightening his grip as he bent down to lick the tips of her breasts, letting his tongue taste the pink nipples that were like cherries on cupcakes. His tongue only made her scream louder and she couldn't control herself. She screamed his name so loud that all of Konoha could hear it. And yet he was still playing around with them, driving her closer to the edge, but then she felt something else, his right hand in her panties.

While he stuck his tongue in her mouth, capturing her tongue in a lock, he inserted one finger into her vagina, gently thrusting it in and out to check her tightness. She felt pleasure beyond all comparison, no one had ever made her feel this good, not even Sasuke. She licked his earlobe, but her mouth opened up to let out a scream when he picked up the pace and inserted another finger. He then laid her on the bed and began kissing her body, moving down with each kiss until he came to her wet vagina. He tasted her inner warmth and bittersweet juices that were as refreshing to him as the first drop of water in a person's mouth after wandering the desert. He licked at all the escaping juices and then used his hands to open her vaginal lips wide so he could insert his tongue into her warmth. She felt a wave of pleasure erupt in her body as he drove her closer and closer to the edge. He had her dancing like a puppet on string, he was in complete control and that's where she wanted him.

"OH my …oh my god…Gaara," she shouted as she felt herself reach her climax.

Gaara could tell she was climaxing before she knew it. It was like he had some ability to sense when she was going to come. He tasted her juices as they flowed into his mouth and down his troat, draining her of everything. He felt her hand on his head and he knew that it was her turn. She laid him back on his back and she grabbed his manhood. He shot out precum at the touch of her warm hands and then he saw her get on top of it as she shoved it into her awaiting vagina.

The feeling of having inside of her was indescribable, the very manhood she had lusted after for two days and she knew that he had felt the same way about her. It started slow and gentle at first since it was only her second time, but she felt herself pumping down on him at a faster rate. Then he actually started helping as he started thrust deeper inside of her. She screamed in pleasure as he moved faster and faster and then she felt him start to get up. He picked her up in his strong arms and started to savagely thrust inside of her while standing up. Sakura didn't know what to besides hold onto his neck. She moaned as he continued to thrust into even after she had came for the second time. She would have to do more next time so as to take into account his stamina. She could feel him reach his climax and she immediately used chakra to form a barrier so she wouldn't get pregnant. She looked into his eyes as he released himself inside of her. They collapsed onto the bed still kissing each other.

"Well I guess we've made it this far," said Sakura smiling.

"Yeah, but where do we go now," asked Gaara.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: WTF?

Author's note: For those of you who constantly need a disclaimer, tough luck I quit that shit a while back unless it's just completely necessary. Also don't expect names for techniques because I make up jutsus as I go and I know jack shit about Japanese, but if you come up with names, post them on review.

Shenlong hung upside down from the tree as he listened to the calm night. Gaara had left him with the task of describing everything that happened and giving Sakura's bit, which he got from stealing her journal that she wrote everything down in, even personal stuff. He let out a sigh knowing that Naruto would blab his mouth off to Sakura come morning. Right now, Shenlong just wanted to be alone, but he could sense that someone else didn't want to give him that.

"Yes Anko," said Shenlong. He knew her scent well enough to track her from half way across the world.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing," said Anko. Shenlong turned to look at her knowing full well that she wanted advice. "I need to ask you for your advice on something. I was wondering if you could tell me why Kakashi stays up at nights waiting for me to come home when I'm on a mission. I don't know what he's afraid of, I can handle myself and I'm just as good as he is."

"Kakashi has lost a lot of people who were precious to him," replied Shenlong. "He waits up for you because he's afraid of losing another precious person in his life. That pain is worse than being abandoned because you feel like you could have done something, but you didn't."

"Well I guess, but why does he have to love me," asked Anko. "I mean I love how cool he is sometimes, but why does he love me and why does he want to make someone as crazy as me feel special?"

"That's just your reputation talking," said Shenlong. "He sees more than just the legendary psycho of Konoha. He sees a woman who acts tougher than a lot guys, but he also sees her when she's lady like. When you break out of that shell you put on when you work you can see a true lady. Your habits with tea and the way you can cook so well all show that person in you. There are two of you. Mitirashi Anko of ANBU and then there's Anko. He's amused by Mitirashi Anko and he loves Anko. So you see, the only reason everything is complicated is because you make it complicated. Now why do you love Kakashi? Do you not think that your reasons are good enough?"

"The reason I love Kakashi is that the times I have with him are the only times I feel happy," said Anko. She looked up into the moon with a satisfied look. She then turned to Shenlong. "So Shen, do you have anyone special?"

"Yeah," said Shenlong as he reached into his vest pocket and took out a cigarette. He used his chakra to create a small fire on his index finger to light the cigarette. "Her name is none of your damn business, she lives on "Go to Hell" street, I think you might know where that is."

"Still the same old Shenlong," said Anko as if Shenlong was someone she had known during childhood. She actually knew him from the introduction she got with Naruto and his role in hooking her and Kakashi up. That's when the two had met and he came to be thought of as a big brother to her. "You're still not man enough to admit when you have feelings."

"And you're still bitchy enough to get in my damn business," said Shenlong. The two continued to cross swords until it was ten o' clock.

Kurenai was walking down the street trying to think about what to do about her son's request. Her son had asked her in the morning if he could get a father like the one that died before he was born. It was hard not having Asuma there to be a father. She had told him that he'd make a perfect father before he went off to his death. Now who could she ask for as a father, the only person who seemed like a good candidate was a Suna tracker named Shenlong. Her son, Keichiro, had found the man's eyes to be cool even though they were sometimes creepy. The two seemed to get along whenever she ran into him. In fact that's how they met. Members of a rogue ninja band tried to kidnap the boy in order to force the Sarutobi clan to pay for the ransom since the boy was one of the only surviving members of the clan. By chance, Shenlong had been in town and saw the kidnappers taking the kid. He followed them to the rest of the group and slaughtered every last ninja. When Kurenai arrived, all she could see was a mountain of corpses and her son sleeping peacefully in Shenlong's lap.

Now she was walking down the street half hoping for chance to bring him around the corner and, as if by some miracle, there he was hanging upside down. She walked up to him and admired his body. His muscles that were carved from rock and barely contained within the shirt he wore; his short blond hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight. It was how open he was with everything about himself that was the one thing that reminded her of Asuma. Asuma had a habit of telling her his innermost thoughts since he couldn't keep anything secret, he couldn't even keep their relationship a secret. Then she saw Shenlong when he decided not ot shave and saw him smoking. It was like a reincarnation of Asuma. Sure he wasn't like Asuma in a great many ways, but she still felt like he was another Asuma and she needed that in her life.

"Haven't seen you in a while," said Shenlong. He'd picked up her scent miles a go and was tracking her every move.

"Yes it has been and you don't even write anymore," said Kureinai.

"I try I really do, but saying things in writing just isn't my style so I have to come with the Kazekage," said Shenlong. "But sometimes I think I can smell your scent in Suna and I expect you to be turning the corner, but it seems like I'm the one who has to walk back into your life."

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Neither had ever admitted that they felt something for the other until now. Kurenai allowed his tongue to enter his mouth and felt him play with her tongue. He then broke the kiss and looked at her, his wolf eyes betraying no emotion, he looked like the Terminator.

"If we let it go as far as we both want it to go this will be the longest long distance relationship either of us have had," said Shenlong looking into her eyes. "I can't be here all the time, I can barely make half, but I will love the both of you, you and the kid."

"Can't Gaara make you an ambassador or put you on the ambassador's staff," asked Kurenai.

"No I'm so far away from being able to do that," said Shenlong. "I pledged myself to be a hunter nin, I can never be anything else."

"So we both have to try our best to make it work," said Kurenai.

"That we will, but I'm ready to give this relationship my all," said Shenlong.

"I think we should go home," said Kurenai. "It looks like it might rain so you shouldn't stand outside."

"It is going to rain," said Shenlong as he looked into the sky. "I can smell it. It's two minutes away from raining."

"Then we better hurry."

Sakura was the first to wake up, but she stayed in bed to watch Gaara as he slept. He looked so peaceful when he slept, as if he'd been fighting for years and he had been fighting for years. For years he'd been fighting for love. Memories of the old Gaara flooded into her head and she wondered how someone like that could be the person who was sitting right next to her and vice versa. The answer was human nature. It was human nature to hate and fear what one does not understand and that gave rise to the bloodthirsty lonely Gaara. But it was the human nature to love that gave rise to the Gaara who was her lover and she remembered that it was someone like him who had done shown him the way. Now she could show him how to love. She was about to get up to make breakfast, but she noticed his hand had moved to her cheeks and the smile on his face. He moved his head forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Good morning," he said.

"When did you wake up," asked Sakura.

"Half an hour ago, but it just felt good with you here," said Gaara. "So what do you want for breakfast?"

"All I have is eggs," said Sakura.

"That'll do fine for me," said Gaara, getting up. Sakura admired his naked form just before he pulled his boxers and pants on. She decided to get up to.

Gaara used his sand to help flip the skillet, trying different tricks which fascinated Sakura as his sand also prepared the table. He then tried another trick, but nearly failed if it wasn't for Sakura having a skillet in her hand. They both laughed at the failed stunt and then Gaara placed an omlette on the two plates while Sakura sprinkled cilantro onto them. They had both sat down and were about to eat when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Gaara and Sakura come out to play," said blond ninja known as Naruto.

"What makes you think Gaara's here," asked Sakura.

"Because you two left and didn't come back and half of Konoha gets woken up by your screaming," replied Naruto. "It's not hard to see what's going on. Most of the guys in Konoha are giving you congratulatory toasts down at the bar, Gaara."

Sakura let him in, forgetting that all she had on was an apron and panties with no bra. Gaara shot Naruto a warning glance so Naruto didn't take any notice to Sakura's attire.

"So have you had breakfast," asked Gaara.

"Yes, Hinata and I cooked up the same meal in fact," said Naruto. When he sat down he began to put away the childish side and began to look more like the ANBU second in command that he was. "Well it's great to see that you both have someone that you can love. I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you, Naruto," said Sakura with a smile. Gaara gave him a nod that he always used when he didn't want to say the words. He still hadn't gotten rid of that habbit.

"I also came to tell you that you're both wanted by Baa-chan," said Naruto.

"What for," asked Sakura.

"She wants to congratulate you two on finding love with each other," said Naruto. He left their love nest, but before he left he could see something in their eyes. He saw them both wanting a round two.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Round Two

Author's note: The inspiration for the title came from a drawing of Sakura kissing Gaara on his tattoo. The name of the picture was Kiss the Demons Out of my Dreams. That made me a GaaSaku fan.

Tsunade was just wondering where Sagat was planning to take her tonight, she just couldn't wait. To think it had been two years since he confessed his love for her, as well as being Dan's assassin. It was a rough time, but there was something in his eyes that day that showed that he really did regret killing Dan. He made it known that it was because he regretted causing her pain. Then they started kissing on each other, letting a love that had been kept inside flourished. Ever since he'd arrived in the village and saved her from an assassination attempt, they had been taking steps towards each other. The next thing they knew, they were making love on Tusnade's desk, pushing papers off the table and scattering them everywhere. Now they were probably the second most sexually active couple besides Kakashi and Anko, which surprised many seeing as how both Tsunade and Sagat where older than their twenty year old bodies.

It was then that Naruto came in with Hinata, the two were inseparable, so much that she had to put them on the same team. She sighed at the absence of the new couple in the room. They seemed to be doing well by the sounds of last night.

"So where are they," asked Tsunade.

"Starting round two," said Naruto.

"So early," asked Tsunade.

They had started so early, or rather Gaara had. He'd met Sakura in the shower and started to kiss her neck, letting his tongue caress her as his teeth scraped at her skin. She purred at his touch like a cat being petted and she reached her hand back to run her hand through his hair. He turned her head back and kissed her, his tongue licking at her lips for entrance. She broke away and looked at him with determination in her eyes.

"You may have been in control last night, but I'm going to be in control this time," said Sakura.

She kissed him hard, as if she was going to rip his head with her mouth and eat it. Her warmth was blazing like a sun, but it was one that Gaara wished would burn him with her rays. He didn't fight for control, instead he does the next best thing, and he waited it out and just goes with each kiss that bruises his lips. His tongue began an assault mission on her mouth and he was allowed entrance into her warm cave. It began moving everywhere and he felt its soothing power. He wrestled her tongue into his mouth and began to suck on it with a passion. She moaned at the feeling as she slowly lost control and just lay back while Gaara became the aggressor. He laid siege on her neck with kisses and licks at a rapid quick speed that left her gasping for air.

Then he used his hands and let them work magic as they massaged her body feeling rubbing away the aches and pains in her joints. She let a moan escape her mouth and then she felt his tongue leave her neck as he turned her around. She knew what was coming and she could feel his tongue licking down her body, right down to erect breasts. He swirled her nipples in his mouth making her moan in pleasure as he continued. His hands massaged around her nipples as he put his full attention into this one area.

"Oh Gaara that feels so good," she cried unable to control herself. "Oh please don't stop doing that…oh my fucking god Gaa-kun."

Her moans aroused him and he could feel his erection rising up, though he was in control, he could easily lose it to the woman in his hands. His finger began manipulating her nipples, moving them around like knobs when he was kissing her, entranced in her taste, her touch, her kiss. She felt like dough being molded into something and she loved it and waited to see what she was being molded into. She held him close as he continued to mold her into his art of perfection and he wasn't about to stop there.

He reached down and inserted one finger into her, letting it thrust into her slowly in a teasing fashion. It was too much for her to contain herself and she began rocking her hip into his finger. Then he inserted another one and she was overcome by pleasure as he expertly pleasured her vagina with his two fingers. Her hands clinging to him with all their strength, her nails tearing into his back, and her voice screaming his name were all it took to turn Gaara on. He wanted her so badly, but he wanted to please her more than his want to enter her. He bit her earlobe as she put her mouth on his own nipples. Her mouth sucking on it causing him to gasp and then he felt her hand on his bulging erection that was still covered by his pants.

"Please allow me to get you naked," said Sakura. Gaara complied and removed his fingers from her as she slid down to remove his erection.

She wished to make him feel as good as he had made her feel, but instead she felt him bring her up and kiss her mouth. Finding an alternative, she stroked his erection and was rewarded with a soft moan. Gaara had lost control in the sex, but he didn't care about that. The only thing that mattered was how good the feeling was of her stroking his massive manhood and the sound of her moaning as he continued to please her. Then they both stopped and embraced each other in a kiss as Gaara inserted his manhood inside of her. She felt an immense wave of pleasure run through her as he hoisted her up by her buttocks and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He continued to thrust into her savagely and she held on for dear life as his pace quickened. She was practically screaming his name as his hot massive, penis entered and exited her vagina. They could feel it coming, their climaxes were going to be at the same time, of that they were sure.

"OH MY GOD GAA-KUN I LOVE YOU."

"AS DO I SAKURA-CHAN," shouted Gaara and then they were both taken by pleasure.

"So I guess I'll wait till tomorrow to tell them about the news from Suna," said Tsunade. "But I can tell Shenlong if you can find him for me."

"I think I have a good idea where he is," said Naruto. "My excellent since of deduction tells me that he's over at Kurenai's right now."

"That's strange because Keichiro is staying with Iruka and Shizune," said Tsunade. "I wonder what they're doing."

"I bet Shenlong's banging the living fuck out of her right now," said Naruto with a grin. It only made Hinata blush and gave Tsunade reason to bang him on the head.

"Don't say rude things like that in the presence of a young lady," said Tsunade.

"Bet you can't wait till Sagat does that to you," said Naruto causing Tsunade to blush. That comment earned him another punch on the head and just as if fight was a cruel joke, in stepped Shenlong and Kurenai.

"So Keichiro wanted a little brother," said Naruto.

"Naruto-kun you must stop saying such things," said Hinata.

"Well I believe there was something you wanted to see us about," said Shenlong.

"Yes it seems that a certain jonin of Suna has turned rogue during the Kazekage's absence," said Tsunade. "I'm sorry to say this, but it's Baki."

"And I have to hunt him and kill him," asked Shenlong.

"No because the circumstances of his disappearance are rather interesting," said Tsunade. She could see Shenlong was interested.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Gifts

Author's note: I don't know if any of you know this, but the name Keichiro comes from Ghost Stories. Funny anime except I find the Japanese version less funny. Also thanks to all those who review, and to those who don't please review and tell me what you'd like to be improved.Also i'm writing this at night so I don't know how good it is. Please tell me.

"So let me get this straight," said Gaara to Shenlong, the urge to let loose his rage burning inside him. "You're telling me that Baki has just turned rogue and is now part of this offshoot of the Akatsuki and escaped from Suna. What pray tell has everyone been doing?"

"He left on a massive ship that destroyed one of our outposts that he was stationed in," said Shenlong. "The ship is powered by chakra stones, stones found to generate chakra. I think I know the person who made the craft and Konoha has offered to loan us some jonin while me go and take care of business."

"And what do I do exactly," asked Gaara.

"Enjoy the holidays," replied Shenlong. "If you didn't notice, Christmas is in five days. Even I'll be spending time with Kurenai while you spend Christmas with the one you love."

"Ah so you do have a thing for Kurenai," said Gaara smirking a bit. His face went right back to the serious look he had before. "So when will you be going on the mission to find this mechanical genius who made the ship that destroyed the outpost?"

"When I get word from my contacts," said Shenlong. "That shouldn't take too long, maybe after New Years."

"So I have to wait that long for results," said Gaara. He didn't look happy, but there was no use hoping for impossible things. "Well I guess it could be worse. At least it wasn't one of my close friends, just one of the people who was assigned to watch over me."

"Well on a lighter note I guess you can be reminded to get your Christmas shopping done," said Shenlong. "I know how you don't usually give that many gifts, but Kankuro and Temari are gonna be here so I'm guessing you'll be spending Christmas with the gang."

"Which you'll be doing to since they're all going to have a Christmas party that Kurenai and you will be invited to," said Gaara smirking. "We talked about it last night and I didn't want to leave you two out of the festivities."

"You can be a real sadist sometimes, Kazekage-sama," replied Shenlong as he ran his hair through his head.

Shenlong was planning to spend the whole day with Kurenai, alone since it was his idea for a Christmas Party to get Keichiro out of the house on Christmas day. He just prayed to the kami, not to let anyone know about their private ceremony, especially not Naruto. The young man was curious and would be a good student now that he had the demon inside of him under control, but he could not help his problem with blabbing off private things that Shenlong would tell him. It never ceased to amaze him how much the man could change his persona.

Kakashi held Anko in bed with her head one his shoulder and her arms around him. Her smell was intoxicating and it made him harder than he already was. They had fallen asleep at four in the morning and it was now two in the afternoon. He yawned a bit, but didn't want to move. He knew he was still inside of her, but it didn't matter, as long as he could see her sleeping face. Then there was a knock at the door that woke Anko up. Both of them were annoyed at having to move from the position they were in, but they both knew that they couldn't stay like that forever. Grudgingly, Kakashi pulled out of her and put on some boxers and pants while he walked out into the living room where the front door was. He opened the door to see Shenlong standing there, a cigarette burning in his mouth and smoke coming out of his nose like a dragon.

"You know me and Anko were up all night having sex," said Kakashi. He heard Anko coming down and noticed she was wearing a t-shirt and panties.

"It's snowing and I thought you two could help me pick out gifts," said Shenlong looking out at the snow. It answered the cold chill that Kakashi was feeling when he woke up. "Look I need your opinion and Anko's.

"Is it for the girl you love," asked Anko.

"Yes it is you nosey bitch," said Shenlong expressing his obvious hatred at the fact that he would have to reveal who he was with. "I guess I'll have to tell you who it is."

"No need we both know it's Kurenai," said Kakashi. He saw Shenlong's eyes widened. "You do as good a job of covering up as Auma. Actually you do a better job, but you forgot one factor of the equation, Keichiro. Do you think the kid knows to keep quiet about this? When we babysit Kurenai, he tells us it's because you're going to be taking Kurenai out. People are talking about you, you know?"

"So will you help me or not," asked Shenlong. He then saw something in their eyes that made him shudder as if a cold chill went down his spine.

"Sure, but on one condition," said Anko smiling. "You have to let us pick out our gifts and there is nothing I can't ask for that is in your price range."

"Fine," said Shenlong with a sigh. It was going to be a long day.

Little did Shenlong know that the same thing was happening to Gaara on the other side of Konoha. He had asked Naruto to help him buy gifts for everyone. Naruto agreed on the condition that Gaara had to pay for the gift Naruto was going to give to Sakura. Gaara of course had never been a Christmas person, but found that a lot more was going to happen that was probably going to make Christmas hard. He had to not only get gifts for everyone and help decorate the Uzumaki compound, but he also had to read a Christmas story to the kids who were being dumped off. The holidays went from a peaceful time to a time of last minute preparations. He had used his sand to set up wreaths along the rails and windows while he added another decoration to the huge tree they had bought. Gaara secretly thought that they had conspired to trick him into this so they could get him into the holiday spirit and not have to get into it themselves. He nearly killed the asshole who had made the smart ass comment when he was trying to put the tree into the door.

"Hey where are you going to put a tree that big," asked the wise ass.

"Bend over and I'll show you," said Gaara, the intent to kill told the guy to back the fuck away before his entire body was crushed by the sand.

It was all made better by Sakura coming to visit him, the thing to brighten his day and put a bounce in his step. She was beautiful with her pink hair, which had grown out since the chunin exams, which she let flow down to her hair and her red jacket was designed similar to the shit she wore. She lightly brushed the snow off her shoulder and breathed on her gloves to get the feeling back into her hands. Gaara had the sand covering his body to keep him warm so he handed her one of his jackets. She kissed him and hugged at the same time.

"So you are happy to see me," said Gaara smiling. "I've had a miserable day dealing with assholes of all short. Then they pick the biggest tree they could find and here I am still decorating it before I go see Naruto."

"What are you going to see Naruto for," asked Sakura eyeing him suspiciously.

"Nothing just a guy thing," said Gaara, not giving away that he was going gift shopping.

"A guy thing that involves Naruto is usually perverted," said Sakura looking him in the eyes.

"It's not perverted it just has to deal with the Christmas party," said Gaara defensively. That part was true, but he couldn't tell her anymore.

"Okay I'll let you off now, but it better not be perverted," said Sakura. She leaned towards his ear. "If it is then I might have to kill you and Naruto."

Gaara held her cheek in his hand and said, "I promise you it's not."

"Hey Gaara are we going or what," shouted the blond haired ninja.

"Well speak of the devil," said Gaara. He kissed Sakura and walked off to join Naruto, blissfully un aware of Sakura following him to find out whatever secret he was hiding.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine: Now I regret it

Authors note: Though I still do not own Naruto, I was wondering if OC's could be counted as mine since there is no copyright on fanfiction. Net. Anyway I have a hangover as I write this so it might not be the best.

Gaara was beginning to regret asking Naruto for help in getting Sakura a gift for the ever approaching Christmas. Gaara had never liked Christmas because it reminded him of how lonely he was when the only people he got gifts from were the fan girls and his siblings. This year would be different since Gaara finally had a girlfriend to spend the holidays with and he felt a little of that Christmas spirit inside of him. Of course he couldn't wait to put a little of that Christmas spirit inside of Sakura. (PERVERT! LECH! SEX FIEND! Just kidding, I'm referring to the person who writes these dirty things.) But right now his main problem was helping Naruto pick out a gift for Hinata. Gaara didn't know whether to strangle the blond or to just use his sand to crush him as he watched Naruto pick out dress after dress. He just held his head in his hands as the blond asked him to comment on another color.

"Look Naruto, if I could give you a good opinion then why would I need your help to pick out a gift for Sakura-chan," said Gaara.

"Exactly," said Naruto. Gaara looked at him like he was retarded. "You know why I brought you here? I did all this to give you the chance to try and pick out the gift yourself. Now do you think you handle the awesome responsibility of finding the perfect gift?"

"Yes, but I don't think I'm going to have to pay for Hinata's gift," said Gaara.

"And I don't need you to," said Naruto smiling. He showed Gaara the black box in his hand.

"You're going to do that," asked Gaara looking at Naruto to see if it was a joke.

"Yep, I'm going to ask Hinata-chan to marry me," said Naruto. "I woke up this morning and realized that I wanted to wake up right by her side for the rest of my life."

"You felt that way just like that," asked Gaara. He didn't know how long his own relationship would go, but he wanted it to last.

"Yeah pretty much," said Naruto. "I knew I was going to marry her, but I just felt like I should make it official and we've been like a married couple for so long that even if we did get married there wouldn't be a single thing that was different except the fact that we can stop wearing rubbers."

He studied Naruto for a bit, he always wondered what gave Naruto these mature feelings that he had inside of him now. It was a bit a weird how the blond was actually pretty intelligent. He used to be a clumsy idiot who surprised people when he said he was a ninja. Now he was a wise man, who could give advice on a lot of things and seldom had outbursts like he used to have. Though many had doubt it, some even denied it, Naruto had finally grown up. Gaara felt that it was his turn to get Naruto's helpas he looked into jewelry section. Surprisingly he ran into Shenlong on his way down the aisle.

"Shenlong what are you doing here," asked Gaara.

"You know just picking out a gift for Kurenai," said Shenlong. "I originally brought Kakashi and Anko to help me along, but they wound up worrying more about their Christmas shopping and they told me that I was ready to pick out gifts on my own."

"The same thing happened to me," said Gaara. His eyes widened with realization. "And it was Naruto."

"I can't find my wallet," said Shenlong. Gaara couldn't find his either.

"NARUTO," said Gaara with the intent to kill resonating in his throat.

"ANKO AND KAKASHI," said Shenlong, his voice resonating with the same intent to kill.

Naruto, Anko, and Kakashi were all running away from the store and they decided that each person should split up to give the pursuers a hard time of finding them. Anko knew that Kakashi would follow her since he was worried what Shenlong might do to her. Then again, so was she. As she turned a corner she saw Kakasi running towards her with bags in each hand.

"Here take these bags and run," said Kakashi.

"You weren't shop lifting were you," asked Anko.

"No I had bought some things and I didn't want them to get wripped if Shenlong caught me," said Kakashi. "Now quick take these and run. I know he's coming so I'll let him chase after me while you get away."

"Thanks Ka-kun," said Anko as she kissed on the cheeks. He never took his mask off in public.

She ran off at top speed praying that Kakashi didn't get caught by Shenlong or that Gaara didn't catch Naruto. She rather liked the guy, ever since he was a kid and he was Kakashi's favorite student. Kakashi actually liked him more than Sasuke. As soon as she got close to the food court there were mall guards waiting with Shenlong standing right beside them and pointing at her.

"There's the shoplifter," said Shenlong. "Arrest her, she has the evidence in her hands."

"What," shouted Anko just before she had to fend off the mall guards. She didn't notice Shenlong reaching in her pocket to take back his wallet or him walking off before other guards arrived.

"What the hell are you men doing," asked the new guard.

"Arresting the shoplifter," said the guard.

"She's not the shop lifter the shop lifters a man with weird wolf eyes," said the new guard.

"Bakas," shouted Anko as she mercilessly punched the shit out of the old guards. "You dare mistake me for a man."

"We're sorry we just didn't know," said the guard.

"You can top now Anko," said Kakashi from behind her. He grabbed the bags and looked into them. "I was wondering what happened to those bags. I guess I left them behind when you snatched Shenlong's wallet."

"So you're a pickpocket," said the guard who was punched. He was immediately knocked down by Kakashi who had a dangerous look in his eye.

"She and I are both ANBU and we do not have to take shit from mall security," whispered Kakashi into the guards ear. "The person whose wallet we stole is someone we've been tracking and you have just helped him in interfering with our plans. You're lucky I don't have you arrested right now for treason."

That took the color out of the man's cheeks and he shook uncontrollably before falling down to his knees and thanking Kakashi. The man hadn't realized that Kakashi was gone and had been gone for some time.

Shenlong looked at Gaara with a puzzled look as Gaara made something in his hand. It was sand being formed into the shape of the butterfly, each grain being placed to the desired spot. It didn't take long for Gaara to realize that Shenlong was standing there looking at him while he was working on another butterfly. Shenlong just sighed and went to help Gaara make butterflies. He could manipulate the sand to some degree, but he couldn't manipulate as well as Gaara did, but it didn't bother Shenlong because it wasn't his element. He was a man who wandered around from place to place, like a playful wind soaring through the sky without aim.

"So what happened to Naruto," asked Shenlong.

"Oh I found him and just couldn't pass up the opportunity to take advantage of his sense of smell," said Gaara pointing to a cup of Ramen. Above the cup, tied by a rope, was Naruto.

"Like a fly in a spider web," said Shenlong as pulled out one of his cigarettes. He offered Gaara one, but Gaara refused. He never liked giving away his position like that. "So what are these for?"

"For the Christmas party," said Gaara in his non-emotional voice. "I heard that some of the girls would be wearing dresses, even Tusnade, so I plan to use the butterflies to lift up their skirts and then I'll blame it on Jiraiya."

Shenlong looked at Gaara and studied him for awhile. "I have never known you to pull off such a prank," said Shenlong. "Are you really my Kazekage? Are you really Gaara-sama?"

"I am," said Gaara not bothering to look at him. "Now help me with this will you."

Gaara got back to Sakura's apartment and walked up the stairs. When he opened the door, he was surprised to find someone sleeping on the couch. It was her friend Ino and she wasn't alone. Chouji was sitting in a chair right next to her by the bed. As he walked in, he saw the various medical instruments laid out on the table. He was looking for Sakura and he foundher in bed with something curious in her hands. It was something wrapped up in a blanket that was shaped like a doll, but it seemed like it was moving.

"Don't tell me that it happened already," said Gaara, but then he knew that this was probably some joke. "Sorry Sakura, but it's too early for you to try that joke."

Sakura woke up and yawned a bit, which put Gaara off more than a little. _Why __was she__ sleeping,_ he thought. Sakura got up and walked towards him carrying the bundle in her arms.

"Ino's cat had kittens yesterday and she brought us one," said Sakura. "Sorry for not being a wake to welcome you home, but I was just so tired from work."

Gaara ran his fingers through her hair. "It's not a problem," said Gaara. "So what's the kitten's name?"

"Well I thought I'd name it Shukaku if that's alright with him," said Sakura smiling.

, said Shukau.

_You're a __Tanuki_ said Gaara to Shukaku. _At least she's showing that she acknowledges you. _

_As if you could. _

"I think Shukaku would be a perfect name," said Gaaraas he kissed her on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: It's coming!

Shenlong woke up early in the morning at the touch of Kurenai's hand on his morning wood. She stroked it softly causing him to wake up and rise to give her a kiss. He slipped his tongue in to probe her mouth enjoying the taste more than a morning cup of coffee. He must have been in a deep sleep because she would only stroke him off if there was no other alternative. How long had he stayed up last night and why did he need to get up now?

"You have someone asking for you," said Kurenai. "He's writing his name in the snow with his piss."

"Oh so he showed up," muttered Shenlong. "Okay I'll get up. Just give me another hour."

"Come on it's noon already," she said.

"Are you serious," he said as he looked at the alarm clock that was near the desk. "Fine, since you insist, I'll get up and talk to him before he freezes his cock off."

"Please leave that language outside," she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby," he said lifting himself up to kiss her on the lips. "Maybe you can do something to help me get up off this bed."

"We both know that we'd never be getting off this bed," replied Kurenai as she moved away towards the door. "Besides, you forgot about Keichiro, he's down stairs."

"Oh yeah, I forgot I was supposed to take him sledding later," said Shenlong getting up to take a shower.

Shenlong stepped out in all black as usual and he had his sunglasses on even though there wasn't enough sunlight to warrant it. He walked towards the man who was teaching Keichiro how to write with his piss.

"Can you teach him something a little less gay," said Shenlong causing the man to turn around.

"It's about time you got out here to talk to me," said the man. "You invited me here if I recall correctly, so I shouldn't be waiting on you."

"Okay I'm sorry," said Shenlong. "Look, Shinji, I only needed to ask you about a certain idea of yours, the sand ship you mentioned."

"Yes I figured you would," said Shinji running his hand through his hand.

"What do you mean," said Shenlong narrowing his eyes. "You didn't sell the idea to someone."

"It was Suna who told me that my ideas would never work," snapped Shinji. "Do you know what happened to me then? I was removed from my rank and so, no longer a ninja, I had to make things for children's toys. It sucked ass like you wouldn't believe. I had to sell my ideas just to make ends meet. Then someone asks me to design that ship I always talked about and I gave him one of my prototypes while I got a lot of money."

"You put Suna in danger," said Shenlong.

"I didn't know Baki was defecting. Besides I've got better ones that I can sell one to Suna."

"So Baki was the one who approached you to make one of those creations," said Shenlong. "How did he get you the material?"

"You must not have been listening to me when I said that I gave him my prototype. That means that I already built them."

"How did you get your hands on the material," asked Shenlong.

"I scrounged around and found everything I needed to," replied Shinji. "Anyway, I had to use my own money to buy the materials so I could build the other two."

"You said you could sell us one," said Shenlong. "What about the other one?"

"Konoha bought that from me say a few days ago," said Shinji. "One of the jonin's overheard the stories about me and they took me up on my offer to all villages for these ships. Now, these ships aren't just sand ships. By using chakra and simple mechanics, I can have a ship go one land."

"So you have turned your back on Suna," said Shenlong.

"Suna refused my ideas and now others are to profit, but I do have a discount for the Kazekage," said Shinji. "After I was stripped of my ninja rank and humiliated, I saw how much of a plague the elders can be when they decide matters like those, but then again we had no Kazekage and they were still trying to find one."

"You gave weapons to a missing nin," said Shenlong. "Do you know what could happen to you?"

"This was before he was a missing nin and since he was serving Suna then the ship was for Suna. I'm sure it will hold up if you were to bring charges against me to the daimyo."

"It's the Kazekage who'll be judging you, not the daimyo."

"He doesn't have the authority since I was relieved of being a jonin of Suna. I officially became a normal citizen and I'm allowed to free enterprise. Besides, the Kazekage's a fair man I here."

Shenlong didn't know what to say to Shinji anymore. He looked at Shinji's clothes and he could tell that Shinji had gone through some tough times since the Elders dismissed him for his ideas. Such talent and intellect wasted because of the lack of wisdom in a bunch of old farts. Now he was an inventor, giving out ideas to the highest bidder. He would have to ask Gaara to reinstate Shinji, if Shinji was willing to come back, but it wasn't likely. The damage had already been done.

"You want to get something to eat," said Shenlong. "I was thinking about taking Keichiro out for ramen so Naruto could look after him while I and Kurenai discuss some things."

"You mean discuss things in bed, naked," said Shinji. 'You don't fool anybody here, Shenlong. They know you've been diddling in Kurenai's pussy and you've got to have noticed the stares you get from women."

"The same stares you got when you were knocked unconscious for three days and you unconsciously jacked off," said Shenlong.

"Is that why they called me a pervert," asked Shinji.

"Yeah pretty much," replied Shenlong.

The Christmas Eve festival was a dazzling performance dedicated to the now famous ANBU second in command, Uzamaki Naruto. Gaara was delighted to see the boy who had helped him finally be recognized by the entire village for who he was and not for what was inside of him. Luckily the Kyuubi had calmed down enough to be a help to Naruto and when people found out that the boy's father was the Yondaime they all started to view him as a human being. It was just like Gaara, only Naruto took longer from retarding his process by worrying about others and the knowledge of his father kept secret.

"Well tomorrow I can see if I made the right choice for Sakura's gift," said Gaara to Naruto. "Bu the hassle for a last minute gift for Shinji was really a pain."

"I think you gave him a better gift," said Naruto. "You allowed him back with honor and acknowledged that his idea was brilliant. He seemed overjoyed."

"Yes but now he'll have to handle life as an exclusive designer," said Gaara.

"Well at least he'll always have a job and someone who wants what he's making," said Naruto. "I'm sure that if left with his own devices, he'll make you the second best weapons."

"Second best," asked Gaara.

"We still have the best weapons forgers around," said Naruto grinning. "And when I succeed Ba-chan I'm going to find the next generation of forgers."

"Then I guess we'll always be competing," said Gaara. "So the race begins when you become Hokage. I'm looking forward to it."

At that time Shenlong and Shinji entered the room, sneaking through the crowd to raise as little suspicion as possible. (Hmm, guy sneaking through a crowd doesn't look suspicious.) At the sight of the men's overdoing of caution, Naruto and Gaara sweat dropped. Sure they were pulling off the most dangerous prank with dangerous women (Jiraiya was thrown into the mix and guess who he added to the list of women), so if they learned about the plot, they would be pissed, so great caution had to be made in making it look like an accident.

"Everything's in place, Gaara-sama," said Shenlong.

"I made a few modifications and could make more if we didn't have the most dangerous kunoichi on our hit list," said Shinji. The "more" was giving the butterflies the ability to remove panties, but Shinji was sure he'd have a forced circumcision.

"So it's set then," said Gaara.

"Now I have another reason for being anxious for tomorrow to come," said Naruto. The group chuckled evilly, which would have made Itachi shudder with fear.

Author's note: My apologies for this chapter, but things will kick up. I'm just so excited. I entered that Mountain Dew Transform Your Summer contest or is it a drawing, any way I won an XBOX 360. I won!!! HOLY JESUS TITTY FUCKING CHRIST I WON! Hope you have enjoyed my story because most of you don't review except for Sakura Love Shawdow, who has reviewed every chapter, Love you. Kunoichi Neko, love you. Animegirl 1000, you were the first person to put this as a favorite, love you very much. Nyctus, love you and if you're a guy, I mean as a friend. But I love women. And sex. It's nice.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Strip Poker

Author's note: About the last two sentences, they weren't my idea. My girlfriend suggested it as soon as she got out of the shower and I just put it in there without thinking. Actually I can't remember what it was that I wrote I just know someone told me they didn't know whether they should be flattered or a bit unnerved.

* * *

"So what do we do about finding them," asked Kankuro.

"It's a 400,000 ton ship in the freaking desert," exclaimed Shinji. "It's not like we're looking for fucking Waldo, the damn ship is going to be out of place."

Shinji was knocked over by a vicious kick to the spine by Tsunade, who was fed up with his vulgar tongue that spewed obscenity after obscenity from its tip. Kankuro laughed as he saw the brilliant inventor on the floor in pain for lacking the ability to hold his vulgarity in his mind instead of letting it run freely off his tongue. Kankuro, in turn, found himself lifted off the floor by little sand butterflies that dropped him into the fountain. Do to the winter cold, the fountain was about as warm as a freezer in the middle of the North Pole.

"I will not have that mouth of yours run my guests away," said Tsunade, her tone leaking threats of an untold magnitude. "If you wish to speak like that then you can go outside and speak such words to the trash can where those thoughts and words belong."

"I don't think you have to worry about driving guests away," said Shinji. "Not since you have a poker game going on later, I'm sure no one will leave till afterwards."

"And just what are you implying," asked Tsunade.

"I'm simply referring to the fact that the only gamblers you have a chance against are five year olds. Really if you might have more guests if you were to do strip poker and so off that body of yours. I know I'd be quiet if you were going to have strip poker."

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Tsunade grabbed Shinji by the neck and proceeded to throttle him, shouting up a storm of obscenities and threats that is still somewhere over the Village Hidden in the Waterfall. More importantly, Shinji was still taunting her while his neck was still in Tsunade's iron grip, which scared some to no end, including Jiraiya who had once been in said grip. Eventually, some of the jonin of Konoha and Suna were able to pry Tsunade from Shinji, who had become bored with taunting Tsunade and was now explaining the theory behind his new invention, the chakra cannon.

"Why do you rant about things for no apparent reason," asked Naruto.

"I find I can deal with pain and panic when I taunt or explain my theories," replied Shinji. "I have always found these techniques to be quite useful for the battle field."

"But your technique almost got you killed if you hadn't noticed,' said Naruto.

"Well the possibility of someone of her political status killing someone of my political status is very slim. In fact I think she held back on purpose."

"No she held on to you on purpose, _we_ held her back on purpose," said Naruto accenting the "_we__"_ to so that he was annoyed at Shinji's apparent lack of observation.

"But you didn't feel it," said Shinji in the same manner a teacher would speak to a student.

"And if you could feel it when you said that your technique was so effective then how do you explain that," asked Naruto.

"I can get your question even though it doesn't flow quite right, but I could feel it. In fact, now that you mention it, it did hurt like hell. Funny, I guess she's more aggressive than I gave her credit for. I would have never had the balls to kill someone if I was in her position. I'll go apologize to her."

To his utter surprise, Tsunade had challenged him to a game of strip poker, which took the respect that Shinji had recently had for Tsunade and cut it to little bitty pieces and set those tiny pieces on fire. _She's off her fucking rocker,_ thought Shinji. _I'm the fucking champion of poker in half of the villages in the whole damn world! _It was true; the other half he'd fallen second to Gaara, who needless to say, had the best poker face in the history of poker faces.

"So are you man enough to accept my challenge," said Tsunade. Shinji just laughed his ass off. "Laugh while you still can, but I just know I'll win this time!"

"She's right," exclaimed Shizune. "I can feel the wind of change and I'll also get in on the stakes."

"So you'll be stripping to," asked Shinji with an evil grin. His mind was devoid of pure thoughts. "How about we make those stakes higher?"

"Go on," said Shizune.

"If I can make you both strip down to being entirely nude then I'll get to have one night with the two of you. But if I lose, the most unlikely scenario to say the least, then I will have to wear a dress and…doo-doo-doot-doo-do, um…let's say I have to allow all women in this village that I've had a one-nighter with, to beat on the back with bamboo sticks."

"Are you a masochist or something," asked Shizune. "I mean you want to lose your dignity and then you want women who you've been intimate with to hurt you. You need some help."

"Sounds like you don't have that much faith in dear old Tsunade," said Shinji in a taunting voice. "Well maybe Sakura would do it, I mean she is about to take your place as Tsunade's favorite student"

"I'm would love to make you eat those words," cried Shizune.

"Then accept my bet and then I'll let you be one of the women whose beating me," said Shinji.

"Fine then," said Shizune. "I'm in."

"Well Baa-chan, are you in or out," asked Shinji.

"I'm sorry is that a trick question," asked Tsunade in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

Gaara looked at one side of the room and then at the other side of the room. On the left side was the man he'd given the title "Weapons Master" to not too long ago. On the other side were the Godaime, the beautiful Tsunade, and her assistant, Shizune. Finally, to Gaara's right was their number one fan, Haruno Sakura, and the girl that Gaara was head over heels in love with, but that wasn't what was on Gaara's mind at the time. The thing on Gaara's mind was the question, "how the hell did things come to this."

"I guess shit just escalates to this," said Naruto to no one really. "But this is a problem for Tsunade and Shizune."

"Not really," said Gaara.

"Tsunade is the Legendary Sucker," said Naruto.

"That necklace is bad luck, but only to her family and not you," replied Gaara. "The truth is, without the necklace, she is the only person who's ever come close to beating me."

"WHAT," shouted Naruto his eyes were white and the size of dinner plates.

* * *

The match ended in a landslide victory in favor of none other than Tsunade and Shizune, both of which hadn't discarded so much as a sock. Naruto and Jiraiya both had to have their jaws shut for them, but both had different reasons. Naruto was in a state of shock from actually seeing Tsunade win, while Jiraiya was disappointed at the fact that he didn't get to see Tsunade naked. Tsunade could tell that was the reason why his jaw was hanging so she shut with a force so powerful that sent shock waves through his body.

"Damn it woman what was that for," shouted Jiraiya.

"For those perverted thoughts," said Tsunade as she cracked her knuckles.

"Hey wait, can't we be reasonable," asked Jiraiya nervously as he was slowly being backed into a corner.

"No," said Tsunade coldly. She then proceeded to nearly kill Jiraiya.

"So I guess you'd want the women first," said Shizune.

"Yeah, I feel like dying," said Shinji a little depressed.

"Hey you named the stakes," said Shizune, a bit miffed at his down mood.

"It's not the stakes, I already lost my dignity losing to the Legendary Sucker," said Shinji. "For two years, poker was thing that kept me from going broke and paying for the materials for the ships. I began to take pride in my ability, but then I lost to Gaara and I've been working myself ever since to be better, but now I know that I'll never beat him. Losing to her proves it."

"Cheer up," said Shizune smiling. "You're not dead just yet. As long as there's a breath in your body, you'll always have a chance."

"Okay I'll cheer up if you never give me one of those cliché cheer up speeches," said Shinji.

Shizune led Shinji to his humiliation and his inevitable doom by the hands of the angry women of Konoha. The hand contact was noticed by one chunin, Iruka.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Christmas Panties

Author's note: I know that I have nothing to say except that I'd like to thank the people who continue to review this and if you want to be a character in this or another one of the fan fics than give me a name and an idea of the personality of said character. First four are guaranteed to be put into this story, but the others might not make it so please send them in quickly.

* * *

"IT'S CHRISTMAS," shouted Keichiro at the top of his lungs waking everyone that was in the house which included all guests from the party. He then ran into his mother's room to find Shenlong hanging from the ceiling upside down. "Dad wake up, it's Christmas don't you want to unwrap your presents."

"The best thing to unwrap is on the bed," said Shenlong with a smile.

"But mom is on the bed," said Keichiro, who couldn't see what the fun would be in taking off the bandages that she wore. "Oh I get it! You want to unwra[ her os she'll wake up."

"When you'll older you'll understand, but hopefully you'll forget before the time comes," said Shenlong. He hoped the kid would forget his comments because if he didn't, he would have mental images of his mom naked. "Anyway I'll wake up you mother, meanwhile, you wake up everybody else."

"Yes sir," said Keichiro giving Shenlong a salute. Cute kid, who was just shy of 3,6 and had short black hair. If he had an older brother, he would be the greatest chick magnet.

As Keichiro went to wake everyone else up, Shenlong made his way to the bed and he slowly pulled the black and red blanket off so as not to wake her up. He then started to unwrap the bandages around her waits until he had revealed her black thong that was underneath. He slowly pulled them down, leaving her jade gate open to the world, and he placed his tongue at her entrance, licking the soft molds of flesh. She moaned in her sleep, but she didn't wake up. He then pressed his mouth to her labia and started to kiss her down there. The sensation of his mouth on her caused her to wake up and then when he knew she was awake, he inserted his tongue inside of her labia along with a finger or two. She grabbed the sheets in a death grip as she tried to moan, but the pleasure as sapping her strength and she found herself unable to let it out.

Shenlong knew she could take a long time to reach that climax, just like him, so he used his chakra to increase the pleasure making her climax earlier than she should of. He smelt the musk of her vagina and he could feel himself be pumped as he sensed her so near the bliss of climaxing and then her body went through a serious of spasms and she released her juices into his awaiting lips and he drank her as if it were the first dew draw of the morning.

"Good morning," he said as he kissed her on the lips.

"I loved the Christmas present," said Kurenai as she kissed him back.

"That was just part one," declared Shenlong smiling. "You should see part two and three."

"Ooh, I can't wait," she said.

Just then Keichiro walked in the room being carried on Naruto's shoulders.

"Hey you two, everyone is waiting for breakfast ," said Naruto. "Poor Keichiro can't open presents until after breakfast and you two are holding us up."

"Okay we'll be right down," said Kurenai. "Just let me change."

"Okay fine," said Naruto leaving with Keichiro on his shoulders waving at his mother and the man he hoped would be his father.

* * *

When Naruto got down the stairs he noticed Iruka was sitting by himself instead of with Shizune, the woman he'd been talking to for the past years. The two were good friends and it was hard not to notice the chemistry between them, so seeing Iruka alone in the morning and looking depressed meant something had happened between the two. What could happen between the two? It seemed almost impossible for something to come between the two and knowing the impossible fell under Naruto's job category.

Naruto snuck up behind Iruka and shouted," EARTH TO IRUKA!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR NARUTO," asked a pissed off Iruka.

"You seemed distant and looked like you needed a friend to come and help you," said Naruto smiling. "So where's Shizune?"

"Yes she's usually here beside you," said Tsunade who was standing behind the two.

"Baa-chan, you mean you don't know where she is," asked Naruto.

"Know where who is," asked Shizune as she walked down the steps supporting the beaten up form of Shinji. He had an eye patch over his right eye and his black hair smelt faintly of blood.

"What the hell happened to him," asked Naruto.

"Well when we were carrying out his part of the deal he was severely beaten," said Shizune. "One woman said she didn't like the way his right eye looked so she hit him in the eye. We tried to establish order, but apparently they bought into our story about him being a sex offender a bit too much."

"A bit too much, look at my fucking eye," said Shinji. "Now I have to be helped down the stairs, I'm pathetic."

"You'll heal so stop your whining," scolded Tsunade. "You named the stakes, and you lost the match."

"My stakes were built on two facts," said Shinji. "One, the whole dress thing wouldn't be carried out of here. Two, the women I slept with gave their consent. When you made them believe I was a sex offender, they questioned their consent and convinced themselves that I was a rapist who'd raped them. You changed my stakes."

"Most of you wounds are already healed and you'll be your normal self in two days," said Shizune trying to cheer him up.

"Good so does that mean I'll get a new eye," asked Shinji. "I need my eyes to see my creations and you have just crippled my ability to see."

"I'm sorry Shinji," said Shizune putting her arms around him with tears in her eyes. "I told them you were a sex offender because I believed you were. I'm sorry for causing you pain."

"Don't cry, please don't cry," said Shinji. "Don't worry; I'm sure I can make myself another eye."

She looked at him and she felt his warm hand on her cheek.

"Don't worry just enjoy breakfast," said Shinji. He got up and cracked his leg bones back into place and limped to the table. Shizune went to join Iruka but he was glaring at her.

"What's with that look," asked Shizune.

"Where were you last night," asked Iruka.

"I was helping Tsunade-sama with the task of treating Shinji's wounds," replied Shizune. "Then I took him back to his room and I watched over him. He was in a pretty beat up shape."

"Just how close are you two," asked Iruka, his eyes accusing her of some crime which she couldn't grasp.

"What is it you really want to ask, Iruka? You've seemed to be full of interrogation style questions this morning, so cut to the chase. You think me and Shinji did something more last night."

"Yes! I do believe that you did something more last night! You crapped on my heart and threw me away to be with him!"

"No I didn't," shot back Shizune. "It's just your paranoia since you've never been able to tell me the words I've wanted to hear. You fear I might give up on you and go for someone who's not afraid to tell me how they feel about me."

"STOP," shouted Shenlong from the top of the stairs. "You're going to be the ones to ruin little Keichiro's Christmas and I think that you should really leave the arguments for later so you don't ruin your Christmas."

"Who do you think you are to be bossing me around," shouted Iruka. He felt an elbow pinning him to the wall and the elbow belonged to Shenlong.

"Look here Iruka," said Shenlong in a low voice with murderous intent. "You forgot that I'm a jonin when you're still a chunin, and I've beaten people who'd make you crap your pants. The real question is the fuck do you think you are to spoil Keichiro's Christmas?!"

He let Iruka go and breakfast resumed with the normal conversation about last night's events and Shinji's defeat. Few of the men had gone and the ones who did had ran out to buy Shinji a bottle of sake to cope with the humiliation and pain. Shinji took his frustration out on a selected part of the breakfast. The eggs that Temari had cooked, not to say that Temari was a bad cook, it was just that she was inferior in skill to Hinata, Sakura, and, surprisingly, Anko. He let his tongue lash out at the eggs and their creator without remorse or fear of consequences.

"My god, are these passed their expiration date or were these prom dumpster babies," asked Shinji.

"Well you seem to be eating them as if they were the best eggs you'd ever eaten," replied Temari.

"I hope your fighting skills aren't as shitty as your cooking skills and your deduction skills," said Shinji bluntly. "I've eaten all of these just because once I had to go without food for half a year. So when it comes to food and women, I make it a point to eat as much as I possibly can."

"Are you intentionally being rude or are you just vulgar by nature," asked Temari.

"Both, but you do have to admit that these are the worst eggs you've ever made."

"Would you like to sit at the children's table," asked Tsunade.

"Why you want them picking up my bad habits," asked Shinji.

"SILENCE!"

The order had been shouted by Gaara who could understand Shinji's mood after witnessing the brutal beating that he received when it was supposed to be a thousand times less than what it was. But now the man was being pissy and he was taking it out on his older sister. Now that was something Gaara would not stand for.

"I know what you angry about, Shinji," said Gaara in a calm voice, nothing like the voice he had used to shout the command. "But you are attacking a member of my family and these are my allies. If you have to take it out on someone then go find a person outside somewhere."

"I'm sorry, Gaara-sama, for my rude behavior," said Shinji with his head bowed down in shame. "I guess I just wanted to express my anger in what I felt was, a productive manner, but I fail to do that. It will not happen again and I'm sorry for being harsh on your eggs, Temari. They are actually good, but quite frankly you don't have the cooking skills of either Hinata, Sakura, or, the surprising iron chef Anko."

Breakfast ended on a light note as Shinji used his witty and vulgar criticism with the Mist village, commenting on how weak their shinobi were and how pathetic it was that they still had somewhat of a reputation all because of their most famous missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza. Everyone cracked up at his impersonation of the Mizukage based on all of his dealings with him. The Mizukage tried to be intimidating despite the amount of damage age had done to his body.

* * *

"Well before we get on to opening presents I want the ladies to take a picture in their cute Christmas Kimonos," announced Tsunade much to the chagrin Keichiro and Konohamaru. "Come on girls I'll have Shinji do the honors."

"Why the hell would I want to do that," asked Shinji, but then he remembered the prank and was all too happy to be at that angle to take the picture. "I'll take the picture as retribution for my words earlier."

All the women unknowingly got into a line and faced Shinji while Gaara prepared his butterflies for their mission. When Shinji said cheese, the butterflies took off in flight, picking up the women's skirts and revealing the different panties that they were wearing. Shenlong had made sure that Kurenai didn't wear bandages and was surprised to see her wearing a red thong. Sakura was wearing black panties with cherry blossoms on them. Anko was wearing panties with the words "merry Christmas" designed to look as if they were scratched on wood by the man kunai that dotted the rest of her panties. Hinata wore blue panties with "merry" written on the left cheek and "Christmas" written on the right. Ino wore white panties with wreaths on them and Shizune had lavender silk panties. Tsunade had Black lingerie with black stockings and Tenten wore a surprising pink thong. Temari was wearing a pair of satin panties that were crotch less, while Kiriomi, Sasuke's fiancé, wore white panties with white stockings. Shinji snapped the picture quickly and handed it to the butterflies that ran off with it and another camera that was used by Kankuro to catch their butts. Hanabi had been late for the picture much to Konohamaru's dismay until a few butterflies pulled her skirt up to show her blue panties.

"Gaara what the hell did you do," asked Sakura in a scary voice.

"Proving to you that I am capable of pulling pranks," replied Gaara who was unphased by the tone of her voice. He then disappeared into sand while Shino, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi disappeared into bugs, fire, leaves and lightning respectively.

"Well I guess that leaves you guys," said Anko cracking her fist with a dangerous look on her face.

"Hey I only got here three days ago and Gaara was making these long before," cried Shinji. "I'm not a part of this!"

"The get out of the way," replied Tsunade as she moved closer to the men still left. Jiraiya, Kankuro, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neiji, and Konohamaru all looked in dismay at the forces of death that were slowly coming their way. Shenlong had used his speed to run to his safe spot where he could view the panties and still have enough distance to leave without a trace.

The escape artists returned to see the bruised and battered faces of the men who were left behind. They were hoping that the heat was off, but they weren't so sure when they saw the women were standing by the presents and Keichiro tapping his feet with impatience.

"You kept the boy waiting," said Kurenai.

"We couldn't start without you so you are the ones who have to make it up to him," said Tsunade.

"Okay," said Shenlong with a "big freaking deal" look.

"You'll be taking him to the theme park tomorrow," said Anko. "And all of us as well."

"Hey that wasn't part of the deal," barked Shenlong.

"Oh don't worry your friends will also be paying," said Tsunade. "If they want to get any from their women tonight then they'll be consenting."

"Get any of what," asked Keichiro.

"Pie," said Hanabi smiling.

"Fine, but really, big freaking whoop," said Shenlong. "The ones left behind got worse."

"Well now we're calm and we'll get even, you'll see," said Sakura looking at Gaara. "Oh you'll pay."

Author's note: Please review, I know it's taking time out of your busy schedule, but it just takes like five minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Opening presents and REVENGE!

Authors note: thanks for the review, you guys rock. And the butteflies was something I thought up when I was in Middle School so I've been sitting on the idea for a long time.

* * *

Keichiro ran to the presents at an astonishing speed. He was practically bouncing off the walls.

"That kid needs some riddlen," said Shinji. He noticed the death glares he was getting from Kurenai and Shenlong.

"Look here Shinji, even though we go way back, I will not hesitate to hurt you if you insult my future son," said Shenlong. He noticed Gaara and Tsunade were behind him.

"Oh no, he's your son," said Gaara smirking.

"Merry Christmas," said Tsunade handing them the application for marriage that they had given Tsunade and Gaara to sign to so their consent.

"Oh my god," said Kurenai as she jumped up ont o Shenlong who swung her around in his arms. "We're married now."

"Well you gave up your freedom," said Shinji lighting a cigarette.

"You know those things will kill you and will harm others through second hand smoke," warned Shizune.

"You know I couldn't give two shits about dying or anyone else," replied Shinji. He was then knocked across the room by Tsunade.

"No smoking," she shouted. "Now let's get on to opening presents, Shinji you be Santa."

"I am what," asked Shinji looking at Tsunade like she was crazy.

"I want you to be Santa. Now give Keichiro a gift!"

"Okay," said Shinji, who then suddenly snatched up as many gifts as he could and ran up stairs. "I'll think I'd rather be Grinch than a Santa. See ya suckas!"

* * *

The chase was on, being lead by Keichiro holding a sword outwards on Shenlong's shoulders. Shinji would throw a smoke bomb back towards the mob to put some distance. He then had everything planned so that he would escape towards some other place that only he knew the path to. He then saw shuriken coming at him and he knew the weapons mistress, Tenten, had taken out her scrolls. She would definitely become a pain in the ass, if she wasn't one already. Weapons rained from the sky as if it were the wrath of God coming down to deliver final judgment upon the puny mortals who dared to defy him.

"My god woman, how many weapons do you have," asked Shinji.

"Oh and I'm just getting started," she said. She then let loose a tornado of katanas.

"If you get me you destroy poor Keichiro's presents," shouted Shinji. H esaw the tornado subside and Keichiro's pleading puppy dog eyes looking at Tenten. "I knew you didn't have the guts to finish me off."

He then disappeared into a massive explosion and smoke, laughing as the smoke surrounded the mob and stung their eyes except for Gaara who moved away from the smoke just in time.

"Ha ha, like that Bloody Tear bomb," shouted Shinji. "I made it myself to be the most effective…cough, cough…fuck it got me to…defective piece of shit!"

When the smoke cleared, Shinji found himself looking at a mob that was pissed...off and cracking their knuckles that had as much promise of joy as the grim reaper. Hell, it might as well be the grim reaper, because Shinji was staring at what could be the end of his life.

"I don't think we can negotiate some sort of "boys will be boys" agreement," said Shinji.

"Maybe, Mr. Shinji," said Keichiro.

"Really?!"

"Hell no, Mr. Shinji," said Keichiro still smiling, but it had a bit of an evil tint to it.

* * *

Everyone was opening their gifts and telling the people how wonderful it was, well, everyone except for Shinji who was hanging upside down tied up and gagged. Shizune just smiled at him now and then, which made him feel better, but it was slowly building up Iruka's rage meter. Sakura was looking at the gift that Gaara had given her and she saw how beautiful the jeweled diamond necklace was and how the other diamond was more expertly carved and even had little diamonds in it, spelling out the words "I love You."

"Oh my god, Gaara it's beautiful," said Sakura as she hugged and kissed him.

"Not as beautiful as you," replied Gaara as he leaned down and kissed her.

Then there was the romantic gift to end all romantic gifts, as everyone noticed Naruto on his knees as he handed Hinata a small box with a red ribbon on top. Her eyes were wide open like a deer caught in the headlights. She picked up the box and her mouth was trying to form an expression of emotion, but she was too shocked to say anything, she just stared at it. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she opened the box, not noticing that everyone's eyes were on her and the box. Inside the box was a ring with a stone that glowed red and blue on two separate sides. On the side was the kanji for unity and eternal love.

"Hinata, will you marry me," asked Naruto his eyes were focused solely on hers and he could see something in her eyes, he didn't know what, except that they looked peaceful and happy.

"Yes," she said, quietly at first then she repeated the words louder than the last and she wrapped her arms around him. "I've wanted this for so long."

The group awed and smiled at the brand new couple to be, a couple who everyone had helped to make. Everyone except Kiba, who had been trying to sabotage the couple for the longest, but found that he himself had given up on Hinata and instead, went for another girl. Shino had only thought of Hinata as a friend and teammate, plus he already had someone to love, Kiba's sister, Hana. Keichiro was cheering for Naruto and Hinata, but he was too preoccupied with his own gifts, especially the present Shinji had given him. It was a small toy that could take the shape of anything and anyone just by applying chakra to it.

"Thank you Mr. Shinji," said Keichiro.

Shinji had chewed through the cloth in his mouth by now. "You're welcome kid, now get me down from here," barked Shinji.

"Sorry no can do," said Keichiro. "That's for auntie Anko or auntie Shizune to do."

"It would be my luck," said Shinji. "Anyway just be careful what you do with that thing, it can develop a mind of its own if you let it."

"Well I guess now that we've got presents out of the way we can have Christmas dinner," said Tsunade. "I think we can let Shinji down now, but I think he should have a table by himself."

"Aw and I was hoping to use one of your enormous boobs for an armrest," said Shinji. "Do you have any idea how much pain this causes my arm?"

Tsunade would have beat him to a bloody pulp if Shizune hadn't stopped her, begging Tsunade not to kill since it was her fault that he was in a bad mood. Iruka could have taken her defense of Shinji as guilt, but for some reason it seemed deeper than that. Had Shinji actually managed to get that close to her? Iruka couldn't believe it, but there was something there that he didn't see with him and Shizune, was it the fact that Shinji had no fear of saying what he felt without fear of consequences? What gave this man the ability to get close to Shizune and put a rift between Shizune and Iruka? Iruka labeled Shinji as one of his most dangerous enemies in love.

"Now Shinji please stop saying such things," begged Shizune. "You might not live through dinner if you say such things."

"Fine, I'll stop, but I hope Temari didn't cook anything," replied Shinji. He was knocked on the head by a giant fan.

"What did you just say about my cooking," asked Temari with a satanic voice.

"I'm saying that your cooking compared to the other girls is no better than shake and bake," replied Shinji. He found the next thing that knocked him down was sand.

"That's enough Shinji, now let's enjoy dinner," said Gaara returning to thetable.

* * *

"Well the guys are out with Keichiro for sledding so I think we can go ahead and plan our revenge," said Ino.

"So who was involved and who wasn't," asked Anko as she sharpened a kunai.

"I think we can put away the kunai," said Sakura. "Also, Gaara wasn't a part of it because he told me that it was originally his idea, but he scrapped it a while back. He told me this before today, about three days ago when he was first making these."

"This is right up Shenlong's alley, but I doubt Kakashi would pull something so dangerous," said Kurenai.

"Yeah, I mean it was him who got the guys out so we could plan our revenge so I know he didn't do it," said Anko. "Also, he found the camera that took a picture of our asses."

"Shino wasn't a part of it," said Hana. She had the distinct misfortune of wearing the skimpiest panties which made Shino blush. "He knew what I was wearing and pranks aren't his style."

"Sasuke definitely did it," said Kiriomi. "But are we going to get everyone who was in the plot because we beat up the stragglers."

"We're going to get everyone back," declared Tsunade. "And I know how."

She quickly ran up the stairs and came down with a bow full of containers. She began to whisper to the girls and she could see the evil grins on their faces. When the sun came up tomorrow, the boys would see the consequences of messing with the women.

Naruto woke up with Hinata in his arms, but he could feel the after effects of something, but he couldn't place it. He then noticed Hinata wasn't in the same position that she had fallen asleep in. He got up and as he was about to put a shirt on, he realized he had nothing on. He then looked at the mirror and screamed. He was soon followed by more screams and the boys were rushing downstairs to find the women chatting away.

"Good morning," said Anko, trying to laugh at how ridiculous they looked. Each of the boys had their hair dyed while they were under the effects of a genjutsu, and not just any dye, bright pink. The only men not affected were Shino, Gaara, and Kakashi. Shinji just happened to be coming down the stairs and unlike the other boys he didn't try to cover himself up, he just strolled as naked as the day he was born.

"Hey you know my cock feels a bit wet," said Shinji. "Which one of you had a dying urge for popsicles, come on."

It had actually been Shizune who didn't know that she had been put under a genjutsu as well, by Ino, but her target was supposed to be Iruka. Shizune was angry at Ino for such dirty thought and was still pissed.

"I'm sorry that was me," said Ino. "You thrusted up wards into my mouth you pervert."

"Bull shit," shouted Shinji. He was then run over by Choji's human boulder, but as soon as he got up, he proceeded to beat the crap out of Chouji.

"Well it seems that we have an embarrassing picture to put out if you decide to show yours," said Tsunade. "I think we've come to an understanding."

"For now," said Shenlong. "Now about our clothes…"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Plan

Author's note: There will be a new character in this chapter that was suggested by Kuinochi-Neko. Here is a reminder that I will add you if you ask and send me a profile and please send me Japanese names.

* * *

Gaara, Tsunade, Shenlong, and Naruto all were invited to see the ships and other wares that Shinji had made in his weapons facility/abandoned warehouse. It was piled with scrap metal and bizarre devices, which probably only a few worked. They didn't see any sign of Shinji, but they had seen the ships moving in the ocean and assumed that he must be on one of those ships. Gaara couldn't wait to get back to Konoha where Sakura was waiting with her stuff to head to Suna. Tsunade had allowed her there to train the medics before the two got married, which didn't piss as many people off as she would have thought. Most of Gaara's fans were disappointed, but they all knew they didn't have what it took to be the Kazekage's wife.

"Where could that vulgar beast be," asked Tsunade as she played one of the supervisors in black jack.

"I don't know but I don't think it's proper for you to be cleaning out the supervisor," said Shenlong, shaking his head. "But I'm just pretty sure you don't give a damn what I think is proper."

"I think we should go to the deck to see the ship," said Gaara.

"Well he told us to wait here so we're waiting here," replied Naruto, as he got into the poker game. "Why don't you guys join us in the game?"

"More money for me," said Tsunade.

It was just then that three highly attractive female workers came out sweating profusely, their shirts clinging to their bodies. It just so happened that Shinji was trailing them, a grin on his face and his right eye was replaced with a mechanical red eye that was surgically implanted thanks to Shizune. This eye could analyze things more clearly than his original eye, but it would sometimes cause him pain when he would look into the mirror to see the eye staring back at him.

"Well why don't I try a rematch on that strip poker game," said Shinji with a wide grin on his face. The scars around his eyes were slightly accented as if he wanted it to stay as a reminder to him about what happened to him.

"Sure if you want a repeat of what happened last time then that's fine for me," said Tsunade with a grin as equally wide as his. "Same stakes as last time?"

This eroded the grin on his face into a cold smile and he said, "No this time I'll bet my newest invention for a night with you."

"Why do you seem to be after me," said Tsunade in a curious tone of voice.

"I want to wipe that smile of your face and humiliate you," said Shinji in calm and collected fashion. "I also want to see how much of my skill would it take to make you come harder than you've ever come in your life."

"Well well, aren't you straight to the point," commented Tsunade in a voice that showed that she was annoyed with his attitude.

"You asked for the question and I gave you an answer," replied Shinji. "I'm only looking for something that will regain my honor and give me satisfaction for the loss of my right eye. True this eye is better in sight and analyzing abilities, but my right eye was special to me. Blood of my father and essence of my mother made that eye. I hated for it to have to be discarded."

"That's exactly what you said when you ate it, if I recall correctly."

Every sentence that was uttered was one devoid of emotion and only helped to heighten the tension in between the two poker players. It was more than just poker it was honor that they were putting on the line.

"Well are we going to talk all day or are we going to play some poker," exclaimed Naruto, who was speaking from impatience. He had let those words leave his mouth to turn their attention towards him because he was sure that if he didn't they would surely be fighting.

"Yes let's settle matters with cards instead of our fists," said Shenlong. "Okay loser of round has to discard an article of clothing."

"Then I'm in this as well," said a familiar voice. The voice belonged to Shizune who had been escorting a Suna kuinochi to the group. "And I'll bet a night with me!"

"Do you realize what you're doing," asked Shinji looking at her in shock. "This isn't a game that will have a winner so you can choose, but don't think that one man wouldn't sleep with you."

"Then I'll bet against you," replied Shizune in a sexy tone. "Well how about it? If I win then you'll have to bow your head before everyone who you've ever insulted, but if you win then you get to have a night with me. How about it big boy, do we have a bet?"

"Alright, but now there's no backing away," said Shinji in a warning manner. He couldn't help but think, _is she flirting with me. I thought her and Iruka were going out. _

* * *

The poker started without Shenlong, who was talking to the Kuinochi who came in, her name was Neko, but her nickname was Vapor. She had impressive tracking skills and was like a sister to Shenlong, mainly due to her love of wolves. While her tacking skills weren't as good as Shenlong's he had bagun to train her as his successor to the title of head tracker. He'd even given her a wolf cub to train into a fighting partner; she'd named it Susanoo for its temper and sometimes brash nature. Their fighting was similar to the fighting style used by Inuzuka Kiba, but her wolf would often stand in the shadows while she used ninjutsu to trap her opponents. Her taijutsu was purely sword based due to fondness of her sword that was given to her by Shenlong as a graduation present.

"So have you found the ship yet," asked Shenlong, not as one would talk to a subordinate, but as a friend would ask another about their luck with their job.

"No, whoever was covering the trail did a damn good job," replied Neko. Shenlong never called her Neko, just as she never called him Shinigami or death god. "You should be checking the trail for this one. Not even your brother can smell anything!"

"What, not even Susanoo could even get a scent," asked an astonished Shenlong. _He's got too good of a nose not to! This must be some genius who can cover their tracks that good in such sort time. _"Well I guess I better leave you in charge of keeping Gaara-sama and his girlfriend safe, especially keep an eye on Sakura. Both the Kazekage and the hokage are fond of this girl."

"Shouldn't you be calling her his fiancé," asked Neko jokingly. "From what I hear their practically a couple, which after seeing them in public I think they should be wedded immediately."

"Oh and about that, Gaara said you shouldn't have been spying on the two," said Shenlong with a smirk on his face. "The watching through the bedroom window was too much of a risk. Not even I could have been able to save you if Gaara discovered you and was angry."

"Then I'm glad I wasn't discovered by Gaara," replied Neko. "But I could never hide from you onii-san."

"Actually you were discovered by Gaara, but he was only annoyed so expect your next vacation to be your honeymoon."

"Surely you must be joking!"

"I'm not joking and don't call me Shirley."

Before he left to go tell Gaara about the changing of the guard he felt an arm stopping him. He turned around to see Neko holding his arm with a serious look on her face.

"Is it true what they're saying in Suna," asked Neko. "Did you really marry a Konoha Kuinochi?"

"Yes," said Shenlong. "I asked Gaara-sama if it was okay if I married Kurenai-chan. Is there a problem with the marriage?"

"No," replied Neko joyfully as she hugged him. "I'm so happy for you and this means that I'm an aunt."

"You mean there's hope for you," said Shenlong playfully. "I know that I'm not the only one who has a thing for a Konoha ninja. You should tell him how you feel; I mean you've talked to him a lot."

"It's not so easy, I mean what if he doesn't feel the same way about me," replied Neko. She was a bit shy, but sometimes she could be just as wild natured.

Shenlong put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Then he shook her with all his strength until she felt like her skull was playing pong with her brain.

"Snap out of it damn it because I know you're tougher than this," shouted Shenlong.

"I think I can tell him if my voice of reason is **bouncing** around in my head," replied Neko.

Just as Shenlong was about to say something the door opened and in stepped the poker gang with a grinning Shinji leading the pack followed by Naruto who was in his underwear, Gaara who was still fully clothed, a shirtless Tsunade, and at the end, behind the two female workers, who were now reduced to their soaked underwear, was a naked Shizune. She was redder than a cherry covered in blood.

"So I guess you won," said Shenlong.

"Well Gaara won the match by far since he has everything on, but I won the bet with Shizune," said Shinji. "Oh and everyone, you can put your clothes on now."

"I'm still shocked that your idea actually worked," said Neko trying not to look at the shirtless Shinji standing in front of her.

"I guess someone with your brain couldn't possibly see the possibilities of my designs," replied Shinji shaking his head as he looked at the shy Kuinochi.

"I'M NOT STUPID YOU PERVERT," shouted Neko, now far from her shy side.

"Well then you must be sick or having a stupid day," said Shinji playfully. "Anyway, what have you two been talking about while I was removing Shizune's clothes?"

"We were discussing the tracking down of Baki and the ship," said Shenlong because all Neko could say was "pervert."

"Oh yes, I here that honor went to you, Vapor," said Shinji who grabbed a seat. "So have you found the ship or did the masks work?"

"Masks," asked Shenlong.

"Dying of curiosity," asked Shinji mockingly.

"Would you like to die of blood loss," threatened neko.

"I submit, dear girl," replied Shinji laughing. "Masks are a little bonus I put in each ship, but the prototype would have the weakest. Anyway, masks are a system of small machines that do simple tasks that can effectively do the complicated task of covering one's tracks. So, in the category of questions not answered, did you track the ship?"

"No, but I know Shenlong could track it," replied Neko with a bit of annoyance in her voice at being beaten by the very machines she found a waste of time.

"I have no doubt that he could track them down, but then again I never intended to beat your nose," said Shinji delighted that one of his inventions was a success. "But before you go off, I would like to say that I have something I think you should see."

"And the reason why I have not seen it is," said Gaara from behind the perverted inventor. It scared the shit out of Shinji, but he was able to look just surprised.

"I hadn't remembered it until now," replied Shinji in a cracked up voice. "But now you can see it to so everything's alright."

Shinji then pulled out a device that looked like a compass that kept moving slowly.

"This is the tracking system for my prototype," said Shinji. "I developed it because I didn't know if I could trust Baki completely. So all we need to do is use this."

"I think we've got our teams planned out so we have two weeks to get them on the ships and all your men trained in how to use them," said Gaara in a calm and cool manner.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Betray me, Judas

Author's note: The pace started out slow, but now things are about to escalate quickly.

* * *

The ship was brought to a slow pace as the enemy ship was in range of their sights. Shinji looked at his prototype and wondered why he made it into that ugly behemoth that was much slower than the ship he was in now. The shape was that of a ship with a few bumpy spots for explosive drops, but that idea had been scrapped. The bumps however, were already put in place so he just had to keep them. The canons were place at odd distances and one half had more than the other which made it look lopsided. Shinji decided not to work on his sketches during the early hours of 3:00 a. m. The canons were powered by chakra bursts to let out a chakra ball, much like the rasengan, but with less power.

"Well we have it in sight sir," said the second in command.

"Fire a warning shot across her nose," commanded Shinji. He immediately saw the warning shots going into the deck, causing untold amounts of destruction. "Stop you idiot, I said across her nose, not up it!"

"I'm sorry sir, doing my best," replied the scared gunner's mate.

"Who made that man a gunner," asked Shinji.

"I did sir," said one of the sergeants stepping forward in his black uniform with the rank insignia on it. Shinji had felt it necessary to make a rank for a ship since none of these men were shinobi. "He's my cousin."

"Who is this man," asked Shinji.

"He's an Asshole sir."

"I know that, what's his name?"

"That is his name, Sergeant Asshole."

"And his cousin," asked a wide eyed Shinji.

"He's an Asshole to sir," replied the second in command. "Gunner's mate, first class, Byakuya Asshole."

"How many asshole's do we have on this ship," asked Shinji in annoyance. To his surprise a score of hands went up all around the ship deck. Shinji put his hand to his head and said in despair, "I knew it, I'm surrounded by assholes. Keep firing, Assholes!"

* * *

"You're not still mad about that bet," asked Shizune as she noticed how cold Iruka was being towards her. "I didn't think I'd lose."

"But you did and like it or not, you're going to have to sleep with him," said Iruka. "You didn't even ask me if it was okay with me. I mean what if I made that bet with a woman, how would you feel?"

"I'd feel nothing since every time we've had dinner you've said it was just between friends," replied Shizune. "How the hell can you say that we've even had a relationship?"

"So you're saying you didn't know how I felt about you?"

"Maybe if I'd heard it from your mouth then I'd believe it, but I doubt you could even say it right now! If you really do love me then tell me and I'll try to find some way to get out of the deal even if it means losing face."

"No why don't you have a good time with Shinji because I don't think I can win as long as he's around," shouted Iruka as he walked off taking his anger out of the metal doorway.

As soon as he left, Shinji walked in looking at the fuming Iruka who shot him a death glare.

"What the hell got shoved up his ass," asked Shinji.

"He thinks that you've beat him," said Shizune.

"Beat him in what," asked Shinji staring at her curiously. "Did we have a contest that I forgot about?"

"He thinks you beat him to my heart," said Shizune, clarifying matters.

"That's ridiculous, I mean I thought you two were inseparable," laughed Shinji. He stopped laughing as soon as he saw the sorrow in her eyes. "Don't worry I'll talk to him and get things through to that thick skull of his."

"Thank you," said Shizune as she hugged him and buried her face into his chest. Fate made that the time Iruka started to walk back to apologize to her and luck made that the sight that he saw.

* * *

"Okay," said Gaara getting everyone's attention. "We have two medics from the Konoha along with jonin Inuzuka Kiba and chunin Umino Iruka. Right now we'll have three man squads. Haruno Sakura and Neko are in group one with me. Shenlong, Shizune and Kankuro will be group 2. Temari, Kiba, and Shinji will be group 3. Iruka, Sunamaru, and Hotsuma will be group 4. Search the ship for any signs of Baki or Akatsuki members. Pull out if things get too risky, I don't want that many casualties. We'll be leaving in twenty minutes so I want you all to be ready by then. Dismissed."

Everyone in the room ran to get there ear on and then went to the armory to stock up on kunai and shuriken, some getting kodachi since katana would be too long for the ship hull. Shinji could feel Iruka's death glare and wandered when he should talk to him. He decided after the mission would be a perfect time to tell him. The mission light began to blink indicating it was time to go and each team lined up at the hatch as it opened sending the familiar heat and sand blowing into their faces. They jumped out into the sand and rushed to get to their objective.

* * *

Iruka and his team made their way into through the maze inside of the ship and it became more increasingly obvious that Shinji had made drastic changes in the ship design. For one thing, most of the corridors were wide enough for use of a katana so it didn't have a lot of the features the current ships have. Also, the corridors seemed to surround the main reactor were the chakra was stored and used to lift the ship manipulate the sand under the ship, but it was twice the size as those of the current ships, which meant that it's reactor wasn't built to be as efficient as the current reactors. The only thing that was familiar about the ship was the maze like corridors which would have taken them a long time to navigate if it hadn't been for the map they were given.

"So we should be reaching the mess hall soon," announced Iruka to the other two shinobi in his squad.

"Sir I can't find Hotsuma," said Sunamaru. "Should I go back and try to find him."

"No leave that to me, you go on ahead," said Iruka handing him the map. He could find his way back and besides, he already had a spare copy that he copied from the map they already had. Luck had smiled upon him.

* * *

Shinji was chasing after the running ninja that was his. His group had happened upon three unsuspecting ninja and they had split up to take one and meet back at one of the entrances to the main reactor. The one he'd gotten stuck with had proved to be an expert at running, but unfortunately for him, Shinji had memorized all the twists and turns of his prototype. After all he did build it.

He turned the corner to see the ninja he had been chasing fighting Iruka and it seemed that Iruka was in need of help since he wasn't very good with a kodachi. Shinji was an expert either, but with his special kunai that had a wide blade, he could hold off twenty swordsmen. He waited until he was sure that Iruka needed help, which didn't take long for the ninja soon knocked Iruka back just by using the weight of his katana. Shinji broke into a sprint throwing shuriken that flew by his opponents head. This was to get his attention and when he turned, Shinji was speeding right past so that his opponent only caught sight of him out of the corner of his eyes. Shinji ran right over to Iruka to help him up. As soon as Iruka was on his feet, his opponent collapsed with deep cuts suddenly opening up along his chest and shoulder blades.

"When did you learn to do that," asked Iruka who was in awe of what he had seen.

"I learned that from Shenlong, but he did it with his kodachi and I used my kunai," replied Shinji, grinning at his achievement with pride. "Hey Iruka, I need to talk to you about Shizune."

He could see Iruka's eyes go cold and murderous. "What is there to talk about," said Iruka. "I saw you to hugging; I know I lost my chance."

"Iruka shut up and listen," said Shinji. "Fact, I do like Shizune. Fact, I would like to start a relationship. Fact, the only reason I haven't started a relationship is because of you. Fact, Shizune still loves you more than she loves me. If anyone has a chance with her, it would be you."

He turned to leave, but felt Iruka's hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for all the shit I gave you that you didn't deserve," said Iruka in a low voice.

"Don't worry I only care about the shit you gave Shizune that she didn't deserve," replied Shinji. He turned to walk away, but Iruka's hand was still on his shoulder. As he turned to face Iruka he felt something in his stomach. It was the icy cold touch of metal as it pierced the skin into him. He looked at Iruka in astonishment and then he smiled as if he was laughing at him.

"I'm sorry, but as long as you're around, I have no chance with Shizune," said Iruka with a sullen expression. He hated doing this to someone who didn't deserve, to someone who had saved his life.

"Judas," was the last thing Shinji said before he slumped to the ground still alive, but too weak to say anything. All he could do was watch Iruka's footsteps as he walked away and deep inside Shinji was the urge to rush at him right now and slit his throat.

* * *

Baki and the other ninja were told to wait with the ship, but even now Baki couldn't help, but feel that he'd been set up by the Akatsuki. They were no longer as strong as they were with only the weak members surviving. He had heard the explosion of chakra cannon fire and he knew that they had been found. He was now hulled up on the deck waiting for back up, which he was sure would never come.

"Sir was there a sandstorm," asked one of the chunins.

"No why," asked Baki.

"There seems to be a lot of sand near the door," replied the chunin.

"It must be from some of the ninja who went on a scouting party," said Baki a little bored from the waiting. Then a thought popped into his head. _Oh shit!_

The door flew open and the sand seemed to pour into the room like a over flowing river. Most of the ninja suffocated from the sand while some seemed to be impaled. However they died, in under a minute, they had all died except for Baki. He alone was looking at Gaara, who had evil smile on his face and sword of sand in his hand.

"So this is where you've been Baki," said Gaara, a hint of murderous pleasure in his tone.

* * *

Iruka had found Sunamaru, but Hotusma had been killed by a hiding ninja. They were the first team to arrive back, followed by HSenlong's team and the last two teams to return were Shinji's team and Gaara's team. Gaara was carrying Baki's head wrapped up in cloth to be delivered back to Suna.

"Has anyone seen Shinji," asked Shenlong. "He hasn't returned with his team."

Iruka didn't speak he just hoped know one would notice him holding his head down.

"We couldn't find his body though we found his blood," said Kiba. "My guess is the enemies got him."

Iruka hoped that Shinji had been dead when they found him so that they wouldn't torture him before he died. His smile and the word "Judas," was playing in Iruka's mind all through the mission analysis.

"Well it appears that the leader of the group wasn't on the ship," said Shenlong as he brought up a map of the area. He was pointing at an odd shaped structure on the map that was not far from the area where the ship was located. "We believe that this place is where the other members are located and we'll soon be sending all teams even our back up team composed of Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Iruka wondered what fate had befallen Shinji after Iruka had left him for dead. He didn't know that Shizune had watched him as soon as she got back and he had acted to hearing the news about Shinji in her mind, she was wondering about Iruka and dreaded the unknown. In her mind, she said a prayer for Shinji who was the man she might have fallen in love with had they met under different circumstances.

* * *

Shinji woke up to find the pain in his stomach gone as well as the surroundings of the abandoned ship. The next thing he noticed was a claw right next to him, which he found to his horro to be his left hand. He shouted in terror at the horrid sight of deformation that had been grafted to his arm. He could feel more underneath his skin, more medal and he felt his heart beating in an unnatural way.

"We had managed to save you from death, but I figured you might like to witness my art through a demonstration," said a voice. A man stepped out with a metallic mask on. "Do you like the upgrade I gave you?"

The man did not know Shinji well enough to know to make sure he was strapped down to the table. Instead he was grabbed by the neck with the claw hand, it sharp tips digging into his skin. He looked in shock at the murderous smile that being flashed at him.

"Yeah, it's perfect for revenge," said Shinji as he snapped his neck. He then walked to pick up his shirt and vest along with his kunai. He set an blew the wall away with an explosion tag and leapt into the desert night.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapters 16: Bloody Revenge

Author's note: No one's taking up my offer to be in the story and I don't have that many chapters left.

* * *

Iruka could hear here footsteps following his own, but he didn't want to face her just yet so he picked up the pace a little. So did she, he could tell determination was blazing through her body as the chase began, taking them to the small room that he used for his quarters. A dead end, he couldn't get away from Shizune, who had something in her eyes that seemed to accuse Iruka of something. Backing into a corner wasn't the best move Iruka had ever made. It was without a doubt the worse move he ever made because now those eyes had pierced him and it seemed like he would tell her anything.

"What happened to Shinji," asked Shzune looking at Iruka with eyes of cold marble.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," replied Iruka quickly with a nervous tone to his voice.

"You had your head down and a look on your face as if you did something bad," said Shizune looking him in the eye with a hard stare. "Don't lie to me, you know what happened? I heard from your team that you split up from your group and you don't have your sword with me and there's blood on your shoe."

"I ran into an enemy as I was looking for my lost team mate if you must know," shouted Iruka trying to sound convincing. "What more do you want with me? What reason would I have to cause Shinji any harm?"

"Yes what reason indeed," replied Shizune as she stormed off leaving Iruka to hang his head in shame.

* * *

Kiba was drinking sake with some of the guys when he noticed a girl perring out the corner from her. He hadn't noticed her, but he had noticed the tail that was behind the wall that belonged to her wolf. Smiling, he walked over to the girl he'd long since seen as his double in combat form except he was probably sure that she outclassed him slightly in technique and planning, but then again he always went with his instincts. As he rounded the corner he found that only the wolf was there leaving him to wander where the girl had gone since her scent was still fresh.

"Um…hello, Kiba-kun," said the timid Neko, blushing a bit.

"You remind me of Hinata sometimes," laughed Kiba as he remembered how she acted before Naruto asked her out. "So what are you doing around here without Shinigami?"

"Shenlong-sama is writing a message to his wife," replied Neko. "He told me to follow mt heart and so I came here to find you."

"What?"

"Kiba-kun I was wondering if you would like to go out some time," blurted Neko quikly before she saw Kiba's stunned expression. "I can understand if you don't feel the same way about me. I will go now."

A hand stopped her, Kiba's hand stopped her from moving and he pulled her closer. He stroked his hand on her cheek and looked her in the eyes with a smile on his face. His wolf eyes were normal, unlike Shenlong's, but then again, Shenlong was closer to being an animal than Kiba was.

"You don't know how long I waited for those words," said Kiba whispering into her ear.

"Then why didn't you say them yourself," asked Neko, a bit perturbed by Kiba's unwillingness to admit his feelings.

"Sorry, but I think I was more nervous than you," said Kiba, he silenced her further complaints by putting his mouth over hers. His tongue licking her lips for entrance and she granted him that. They broke away for air.

"Oh Kiba-kun I think I love you," said Neko with tears in her eyes at her inability to control her feeling after Shenlong had warned her about the dangers of letting her feelings run wild like a fire, but this was a fire she hoped burned them both.

"I love you to," he said brushing the tears from her eyes as he pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

Far down the hall was Shenlong watching his best and only student, kiss the man she loved. It really was sad for him to see her fall head over heels for a dog, but dog and wolf were from the same family so maybe a dog wolf pairing wouldn't be too bad. Shenlong brushed his worries away, the only thing that mattered was that Neko was in love and her love would be returned. If she had been blocked or if her love had not been returned, then he looked at the orderly that had come to inform him of the recent scout reports.

"Sir we have reports of a batch of enemies right over that first ridge," announced the orderly. "Should I inform Kazekae-sama?"

"No, I will deal with this myself," said Shenlong getting up while strapping his kodachi to his belt.

"Alone, sir," asked the shocked orderly.

"Of course," was the reply.

* * *

Shizune could sense that something was out of place when she entered her quarters that night after celebrating Neko and Kiba getting together. She could feel that there was someone else and she could sense it was coming from her bedroom. She had the luxury of being given the deluxe quarters by Shinji, who she now wished was there to help her fight whoever it was. It was probably Iruka trying to apologize, but she sensed that he knew something about Shinji's disappearance and in the back of her mind she believed that Iruka had killed Shinji.

She opened her bedroom door, kunai in hand, to find Shinji sitting on the side of the bed tuning a guitar. She saw that he was using his right hand to tune the guitar, but every time she saw him, he used his left hand to tune the guitar. Something was different about Shinji, but she couldn't put her hand on it. He played the guitar with one hand singing a sad song called "The Becoming," (Yes The Becoming off the Downward Spiral by Trent Reznor) When she saw walked to stand right in front of him she could see what was different about him. He now had a metal claw for a left hand, but his skin had the slightest cut lines, scars of cutting that only a medical ninja could see.

"What happened to you," asked Shizune gasping at the new Shinji.

"Iruka tried to kill me, but he left me for dead instead," replied Shinji. Shizune stared at him, knowing what he was saying was true, but she still didn't want to believe it. "Then those bastards found me on the edge of death and now I have metal under the skin on my left side. I wonder if can feel pain from there anymore."

Shizune didn't know what she could do, but she decided to wrap her arms around him in a hug. She couldn't be with Iruka, not after what he did to Shinji. She kissed Shinji on the lips and she felt him return her kiss with passion. Commen sense went out the window as she threw herself into the arms of this man who she only knew as friend before, but maybe she had always thought of him as a lover. He picked her up in his arms and he set her down on the bed.

He then removed her clothes o leave her naked before him and he let his eyes drank up her beauty before he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. He moved down her neck to her chest and he let his hand manipulate her small, but supple breasts. He licked her nipples as he rub them till they were erect and then he started to suck on them. Shizune moaned for him to suck and harder, which he gladly complied to.

"Oh that feels so good," gasped Shizune as he sucked harder and harder.

He then let his ands wander down to her gentle place, giving a rub now and then, but being purely devoted to her breasts. He teased her with his hands and when she begged him to enter her or at least go down on her; he decided he had teased her enough. He didn't want to torture Shizune, he loved Shizune. He removed his shirt allowing Shizune to kiss his chest as she ran her hands over his body, feeling his muscles and kissing him all over just as she wanted to do for so long. It was dirty, but she wanted it so much. She then removed his pants and boxers leaving him as naked as she was and he positioned his manhood at her entrance.

With a powerful thrust Shinji was inside of her and it didn't hurt like her first time with Iruka did, but if felt amazing. He entered and exited her all the while he would passionately play with her tongue and locking it as tight as she locked her hips around him. His strength and speed was amazing as was his stamina. He brought his head down to suck on her breasts some more, letting his tongue dance around her skin. He could feel her coming closer to his climax and he could tell the she was closer than he was by far. She came twice before he did and they both fell asleep with him still inside of her.

* * *

Shenlong was waiting for the enemy scouting party to walk his way. There were a dozen in all, but only one of them was allowed a cloak, the others just wore foot ninja clothes. He was smirking at how afraid of him they were. They knew who he was, he had a reputation that would have been bigger had he left more survivors.

"So it is the Shinigami," laughed the leader. "Well your surrounded, like a fool. Men, bring me his head."

As soon as he said those words, SHenlong let out a wolf howl that was answered by other wolf howls. Shenlong wasn't a lone wolf, he was an Alpha Male and a pack man. He performed his hand signs and then gave the leader of the enemy ninja an evil smile.

"The one jutsu you don't know is my transformation jutsu," said Shenlong laughing at how pathetic their attempt to capture him was. Soon his legs began to bend in the manner of canine legs and his arms grew hairy. His canines grew out more becoming large fangs and his whole head transformed into that of a wolf's head. Shenlong took out his twin kodachi and spun them around in a circle a few times. Even his eyes had changed as black surrounded the iris. The one thing that didn't change was his voice. "Now you have the honor of seeing my true form. Yes, my real transformation is the human form I'm always in. This is what being raised wolves made me."

His speed had increased as he cut the leader and five other men in the blink of an eye. Of course moving so fast required an awkward stop, which left him open for an attack, but he knew the other ninja were too scared. By the time they regained their senses t was too late, he was ready to show how good he was at killing.

* * *

Shizune woke up to find that Shinji wasn't there, but instead there was a note.

Dear Shizune,

I am sorry for this, but I am not who I once was. It calls to me during my sleep, this thing inside my mind. I'm changing and soon, I will end it just as I ended Iruka's life. I thought I could get past revenge for you, but that is one thing this new consciousness will not allow me. I can't give up it wants me dead, and god damn this noise inside my head. I love you and before this thing takes over, I'm going to destroy myself.

Goodbye,

Shinji

Shizune knew she had to stop him and knew she had to help him before it was to late, gathering her clothes she made her way to Gaara's room, but found it open and everyone who was important was on the ship.

"Shizune you're late," said Naruto with a sad look on his face. "Iruka was murdered last night by some creature that has claws."

"It wasn't a creature that killed Iruka," said Shizune. "It was Shinji."

"What did you say," asked Gaara, who had been caught off guard.

"Iruka left Shinji for dead during the mission and the enemy found him," replied Shizune, tears welling up in her eyes. "Last night Shinji came back to me and told me everything about the stabbing and the changes. He couldn't stop himself from killing Iruka, somethings inside of him and we must help him before he kills himself."

"Guess we have to organize a search party," said a familiar voice, but it came from an unfamiliar body. It was Shenlong's voice, but it was coming from what looked like a werewolf.

"Shenlong, what happened to you," asked Shizune.

"You should have gotten here earlier," replied Shenlong.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: I tried to change

Disclaimer: My name is still not Masashi Kishimoto. I am also not Trent Reznor.

* * *

They weren't talking for some reason that Sakura couldn't figure out since Gaara seemed just like he did before the mission, but something changed in him. What was this thing that could be eating away at Gaara like that? She only knew that whatever boded ill for Gaara would bode ill for her as well because it would most likely affect them. His silence was like a kunai that wouldn't stop stabbing her, but she didn't want to stop even though his brooding was making her uneasy. Then again, at least she wasn't Shizune who was with an equally brooding Shenlong, who was apparently stuck in what he called his true form. Even though she knew he was a good person at heart when he wasn't insulting people, that true form scared the shit out of her and she wondered if Kurenai had seen it.

"Is something wrong," asked Sakura, not able to take the silence any longer.

"Is it that obvious," asked Gaara, who was right, even if he did look brooding it was how he looked most of the time.

"I can tell when you're hurting Gaara and it hurts that you don't open up to me," said Sakura looking into his eyes with concern and pain at seeing the man she loved hurting inside. "Please, tell me what troubles you, I want to know and help you. I know you have to be strong to be the Kazekage, but sometimes, could you please let me be your pillar of strength."

"It's just that, I thought I was passed it," said Gaara softly and sadly. "I thought that it was Shukaku that wanted blood all those years, but it wasn't him, it was me. I was the thing that was influencing him and I found that out yesterday when I killed Baki, I felt it, that old familiar blood lust that slammed you into that tree. A long time ago I knew I didn't want to hurt you again, but I don't know if I can do that now. You should just run away before I hurt you like I did to everyone."

He felt something on his face that he knew was a slap, but this time the sand didn't block it like would have. His actual skin felt the slap that hurt (remember she can open the ground up with his fist) like a sledge hammer to the face. He stared at the one who had slapped him, Sakura, and then saw her lean forward and kiss the spot on his cheek that was red from the slap.

"Do you know why your sand didn't stop it," asked Sakura.

"No," replied a confused Gaara.

"It's because your mother wanted to tell you I was right," said Sakura holding his face up so that his eyes met hers. "If your mother wants you to love then she sees that there isn't a monster inside of you, just a boy who's lost and waiting for someone to help him find his way."

"Thank you, for helping me find the way," said Gaara pressing his lips against her lips.

"Well well, that's where you are Haruno-san," said a voice. Gaara looked up to see a man with long silver hair staring at the two with his white eyes. He wore the same Akatsuki cloak as the others, but his was open showing his bare chest and his sword.

"Who the hell are you," asked Gaara, forming the seven tails of Shukaku (he got an extra six tails from absorbing two and four tailed demons.). "Whatever you want, I'm not going to give you Shukaku."

"Good, because I don't want that Tanuki," laughed the man. "I want Ms. Haruno and the blood one of the Sealers."

"Over my dead body," said Gaara with his angry eye. (The ones that are all blood shot.)

"As you wish, but I must warn you, I have eight," said the man with a smirk as he formed eight tails behind him, shocking both Sakura and Gaara.

Seven of the eight tails shot out to attack Gaara who deflect them with his own, but the eighth tail caught Gaara off guard and threw him into a nearby rock formation. The man then attacked with his sword, but Gaara was able to recover in time to create his sand sword and parry the attack. The mysterious aggressor then performed an earth jutsu that created a dragon that came out and blew Gaara way with a chakra blast.

"Gaara," shouted Sakura as she tried to run to him, but the mysterious strangers had was on her arm preventing her from moving away from him. "Let go of me."

"I'm afraid I need your blood and then I'll let you go back to your precious lover," said the man with a smirk. His face then turned cold. "But if he gets in my way again, I'll kill him."

* * *

Shizune found him sitting on a rock looking at the sunset as he started singing a song.

"I hurt myself today, to see if I still feel

I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real.

The needle tears a hole, the old familiar sting.

Tried to kill it all away, but I remember everything.

What have I become

My sweetest friend,

Everyone I know,

Goes away in the end.

And you can have it all,

My empire of dirt.

I will let you down.

I will make you hurt."

His ear perked up as they heard her footstep on the rock floor and he turned around to see her staring at him with eyes of sadness, tears falling from her cheeks like rain drops. He tried to reach out to her, but when he held his left hand up, he saw the metallic claw that was there and got up off the ground to leave. With her was where he wanted to be, but he thought if he did, it might cause complications, especially since he didn't know if he could control it. Before he could get far he felt warm arms around him that forced his legs to stop. The left half of his brain told him to leave before he hurt her, but his body kept him there because there was no other place that he belonged to at the moment so much as where he was now. Even through his vest he could feel her warm tears pressing into his back, they were like weights that kept his feet from leaving the ground and all he could do was stand there.

"No please don't go and leave me with nothing," cried Shizune as tears left a wet patch onto his back. "I want you to stay with me, no matter what you may think about yourself, anybody would want revenge for that. I don't blame you and neither did Iruka because he knew that what he did was wrong."

"When I killed him, he didn't beg for his life," said Shinji without emotion like a robot. "He just stood there and nodded before I clawed him to death, admiring the sight of the blood spurts evaporating in the heat causing a red mist. Though it's not my thoughts, it's this thing inside of me; it's changing me from what I used to be."

"No it's not, your just not using it right," said a voice. It belonged to a masked man in one of the Aktsuki cloaks and had short blond hair tied into a pony tail. "Isn't this what you wanted, to be the key to finding a way to create things. That is what we want and you'll be our key to that new world, you and I can find ways to do things even your teacher couldn't do."

"Knowing every little thing that Orochimaru did, I find it hard to believe," replied Shinji. "But doing this to me without my permission, now that's something I can never forgive you for. Prepare to scratch out of existence."

"You should feel glad that you've been given the chance to exceed your teacher and make better experiments," said the man. "This is what you want, trust me."

The man was then knocked down by a great invisible force that came out of nowhere. Another blast of force was being pushed at him, but he had expected it this time and dodged it to find Shinji glowing blue. Unfortunately for the man, he had mistaken Shinji's actions and thought that he'd be happy that they had done that to him. He was wrong, dead wrong, for Shinji hated his new form and would make sure the man knew that.

"Don't you ever dare tell me how I feel," shouted Shinji in rage. "I do not want this, need this, or love this new power. Remember this in the next life, you don't know just how I fell!"

Another great burst of power came out of Shinji's hands and the man was nothing more than just a pile of burnt ashes and a memory. That last attack had taken a lot out of Shinji and he fell back, passing out in Shizune's arms. But this put Shizune in a rough position since she was now alone in what could be considered a hostile environment and she had to take care of an unconscious Shinji. Things went from bad to worse when a group of enemies came out to collect Shinji since he was still needed as the key for whatever the new Akatsuki were planning. They inched closer swords in hand as Shizune knelt over Shinji and pulled out her kunai. She could at least put up a decent fight if she had to, but her main priority was stalling for back up. She wouldn't get far with Shinji if she made a run for it and she wasn't about to leave him behind.

As one of the enemy ninja was about to strike a wolf like figure came out with two kodachi in each hand (or is it paw) and made short work of the enemies. Shizune stared at the wolf-like true form of Shenlong and smiled, he'd helped her despite looking like something that would eat her soon as look at her.

"Thanks, Shenlong, I don't know if I could of managed," said a grateful Shizune.

"You wouldn't of," admitted Shenlong. "You didn't have the skill to hold them off with a kunai, but your lack of skill isn't the issue here. Where is Gaara-sama?"

"Right here," called out the familiar deadpan voice of Gaara. He was standing there holding a sand sword in his hand and he looked like he had some killing to do. "One of them took Sakura away and I'm going after them. They won't harm her until they have Shinji since he is the key."

"But I still have others who must pay for this," said Shinji, but it wasn't really Shinji. It was his other side speaking Shinji's wishes. His eyes were now fully red. "I must kill them all!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Counter Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters of Naruto. I do own my own Time Machine, but the defective piece of shit doesn't work. T.T

Author's note: Sorry about the delay I've been dealing with a bit of heart break won't happen again.

* * *

They were surrounding the gate with dark intentions as they waited for him to bring her, the girl with the blood that was the key for the gate. Once the gate was open, the power that was waiting in the darkness for the person who would take and fill their soul with it. For years, these men had waited in the shadows to find the family and the right time to strike. At first they had found a tool for something that would give them the resources to carry out their mission in life, the Akatsuki. Most of the members were part of the Akatsuki, but those that were part of it had died. Kisame was the last, but he was killed by the Kazekage, who had been helpful enough to bring the girl they needed.

"How the hell long is he going to make us wait," asked the fat one. "Exemas should be back here soon with the girl soon or else."

"Or else what Goro," asked the blue haired man. "Exemas has an eight tale demon in him, while you are just good with chakra manipulation. He could kill you easily, besides he was going against the Kazekage, who has a seven tailed Shukaku. Don't forget, the two most dangerous demons who were dangerous just because of their abilities were the Shukaku and the Kyuubi. One could only hope that Gaara's lack of tough opponents has weakened the Shukaku's symbiosis with the boy."

"Goro is right," said the white haired man. "Of course your right because Goro wouldn't do jack. I'm just afraid of the Kyuubi brat coming here and destroying us all. Even you have expressed your discomfort of how close a run in with the Kyuubi we could have, Daisuke."

"My dear Shinra, what do you think is the one thing I've been avoiding since the day we learned since the day we discovered the lineage of this girl," replied Daisuke. "But stepping stones have been put into place; we just have to hope that none of them learned demonic jutsu."

"Naruto has," announced a black haired man carrying a pink haired girl in his arms. "I know that from a brush in with him that I barely survived. We all know that the Kyuubi can destroy anything and everything in its path. I wouldn't have gotten away if it hadn't been for the safety nets that were designed by Shinji, our mad genius."

"He wouldn't have been mad if he wasn't changed in such a way," commented Goro while taking another sip of his wine. "Well now he holds the other piece to the puzzle of our plans and it would be dangerous to get that puzzle."

"No, actually he'd be with Shizune, but that doesn't matter now because I have this," said Daisuke as he revealed that he was wearing a similar gauntlet. Just as he was about to give his evil chuckle, which some found rather chilling except for the enigma Exemas, when the sound of an explosion rang out from behind the eighth gate. "What the fuck was that?"

A shinobi appeared from out of the shadows and said, "Sir it appears like an all out assault!"

"What," asked Goro at the top of his lungs. "What about our troops? What the heel are they doing out there, roasting marshmallows?"

"No sir, it seems like there is a mass of suna and Konoha ninja's are attacking," replied the scared messenger. This was due to Goro's knack for ripping apart the messenger's when the news was bad. "The cannons seem to be overrun by wolfs sir and we believe that he's there."

"Goro, you've been talking about facing against Shenlong," said Daisuke, amused at the opportunity to put the fat sod to work. "Go make bring me his head."

"Yes sir," said Goro, looking excited to finally have a real fight. He took his prong spear that he could use to move swiftly in his thrusts.

Unfortunately, his target burst through the wall causing rock to shoot out everywhere, taking out the guards. The shuriken and kunai flew around the room taking out a few of the ninja that rushed in. After the first wave was wiped out, Gaara's sand and Naruto's kitsune fir destroyed the next two waves. Goro was looking for an enemy to fight and then he saw who was looking for as a figure walked towards him. It was wolf like in the head as fur covered the head and the nose that stuck at out, but there was something in the face that made it still human. The arms were now claws covered in furry patches and topped off with a wolf tale trailing behind the figure. The wolf eyes pierced everything that they set their sights on, like a barrage of kunai, and the eyes had pierced Goro, stopping him in his tracks.

"Well I'm guessing your Shenlong," said Goro as he took a look at the man who was staring at him.

"Yes," replied Shenlong who just stood there as if he were taunting Goro, telling him to make the first move.

"You think you can mess with me," shouted Goro. "I'll fucking kill your ass."

His spear shot right at Shenlong as Goro thrust his sword at him with lightning speed and to Goro's delight, he saw it enter Shenlong's chest. A laugh escaped Goro's lips as he felt the greatest since of victory at killing Shenlong so easily, but then he noticed something, that the image of Shenlong began to fade and the laugh was caught in his throat like a choke as out of the corner of his eye he saw two kodachi. It was only a flash of metal that ended Goro's life because that's all anyone looking had seen.

* * *

"I see you're here Gaara-san," greeted the man with blue hair. "My name is Daisuke, one who has been looking for the key to darkness that this girl's blood brings."

"Ah, now I like this, someone who gets to the point," said a smirking Gaara. "Now tell me, just how much of her blood do you need and what will you do with it."

"Not much, just a drop," said Daisuke in a casual tone. "And the gain for such a small price is the ability of destruction and chaos, which this girl will help to unleash on this world. I am offering a chance to join us an destroy this old world, a place that has only brought you pain and suffering, for a new world that can be created for your own pleasure where everyone will worship you as a god. Isn't that something you would want?"

"Maybe," replied Gaara. "Maybe it would have been something I would want if it were the Gaara of my child hood. But I am different from that Gaara and now I have others to protect, my village, my friends, and the woman I love. Now if you would so kindly hand her over then I'll be going."

There was a silence in the circular chamber as the two looked at each other with the intensity and fury of a thousand suns. Then everything sped up as Gaara turned the stone in the chamber into sand and sent it flying at Daisuke who had to move away from the sand in order counter attack do to unpredictability of his opponent's sand. Daisuke brought up columns of stone in the chamber that separated into disks and shot out across the room sometimes hitting Gaara's sand shield, testing its defenses. Unfortunately, the sand shield was impervious to the stone disks, much to the chagrin of Daisuke. Deciding that something with a little more power and durability could break the sand shield, Daisuke summoned up all the stone that was beneath the floor causing the ground to break and formed it into a long spear. The ball of sand that Gaara had incased himself in appeared to be no match for the spear until the sand began to rupture to reveal that nothing was inside the hollow shell.

"I am the savior of the world and am not to be trifled with," shouted Daisuke, but before he could say anything else, the ground before him opened up revealing sand spikes.

Daisuke was able to dodge them just in time but a fist of sand knocked him up in the air where Gaara was waiting to knock him down with a kick to the stomach and another kick to the top of Daisuke's skull. He crashed onto the ground causing the floor to further rupture as chunks of gravel shot out at Gaara from the earth. They were easily stopped by the sand and Gaara just smirked as he saw the beaten and battered Daisuke picking himself off the ground with hate in his eyes.

"Your no savior or messiah," declared Gaara laughing at Daisuke. "You're not even a match for me and you claim to be the answer to everyone's answer. What bullshit are you spouting?"

"And who are you, just a monster pretending to be human," shouted Daisuke in rage. "Who are you kidding, Shukaku? Even you must realize that your just some animal bread for killing and that's all you'll ever be."

"A monster is I," said Gaara giving his killer smile. (The smile he uses when he's about to fight during the chunin exam arc.)

* * *

Shenlong looked at down at the mounds of the corpses and felt bored. "Better go see what Gaara-sama is doing," he thought to himself. 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Crashing the Ceremony

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters or the name or the car or the convenient store that burned down that I had NOTHING to do with.

* * *

"Die monster," shouted Daisuke as he moved forward with his blade to kill Gaara, but to his surprise Gaara disappeared into sand only to reappear to Daisuke's left and kick him down.

"Is that really all you can do," asked Gaara mockingly. "And here I thought that you were much better than this, but I guess I was wrong. The savior of the world, the man destined to bring a new era, what a joke, your no fit to even pray to the Kami, much less be their champion."

Daisuke was pissed at how Gaara was playing him as if he were some kind of fool and so he retaliated by summoning an earth dragon to shoot chakra blasts at Gaara, but the blasts missed him completely. Swords clashed as Daisuke lashed out at Gaara, who used his sand to add extra length to his sword, thereby keeping Daisuke at a distance. Rage driving his hand and blinding his vision, Daisuke was unable to see that he was being worn down in such an obvious way that Gaara didn't even bother to add each length with modesty. Instead, Gaara would add inches, certain that Daisuke only noticed that he was parrying his blows. Pushing Daisuke slowly back, Gaara saw that he didn't have to exert much strength now since Daisuke had used too much of his strength and chakra. Daisuke, sensing the end near, called upon his last resort, a jutsu that would use a person's life force as chakra and then take the form of a rock spear. He thrust his arm out as he tapped into his life force, letting it flow out of him and into the earth spear that shot out of his hand and right through Gaara of the sand.

* * *

"Hey do you think everyone's okay out there," asked Neko as she stood with her back to Kiba.

"We can only hope so, I mean they're better at taking care of themselves than we are," replied Kiba. "Shenlong is ten times my better at tracking and fighting and Gaara, well he's Gaara. Need I say more?"

"Well there is one thing I'd like for you to say," said Neko nervously, a blush spreading across her face.

"I love you Neko," said Kiba awkwardly as he looked at his feet. They were surrounded by enemies, Susanoo was wounded, and he was afraid of telling her how he felt inside.

"I love you to Kiba, even though we might die here!"

"Die, here," asked a familiar voice. Out of nowhere a group of wolves leapt out and devoured the enemy ninja as none other than Shenlong walked through the lines of the enemy, cutting all in his path in two. "Oh you of little faith, trust in me and I won't let you get killed little sister."

"I hate you, you big show off!"

"He did save us Neko," reminded Kiba, sweat dropping at his girlfriends anger towards a man who could kill all those enemies so easily and had more powerful companions than the entire Inuzuka clan. (Shenlong is still in his true form by the way.)

"Well thank you oni-san," said Neko with a smile. "Where is Gaara-sama by the way?"

"I would imagine down there kicking ass," replied Shenlong as he walked back toward the inner chamber over the mountain of corpses. He turned his head to face them, but he kept on walking as he talked. "Aren't you two coming along? You don't want to be the last ones there, now do you?"

There it was the sight that Daisuke had wanted to see for hours, maybe days, since suna had become a thorn in his side. Gaara's eyes were wide with shock as the earth spear was pushed farther into his heart, but he made no sound. Daisuke grinned like a little kid who had just knocked a baseball out of the park. The grin faded as Gaara faded into sand that started swirling around him, cutting of his oxygen supply. He looked around to see where Gaara was and found him materializing right behind him with a sand kunai.

"This is the end for you," said Gaara as he cut Daisuke's throat open, spraying it all over the room and all over Gaara's hand.

Daisuke had never thought that this was how his ambition would end, never had he thought of this when he was in his adolescence and had dreamed of bringing an end to this world. He was all alone when he was a kid, ever since his parents were killed by the village crime bosses. He was taken in by a wise ninja master named Oda, who taught him how to control his chakra and helped him take his revenge. It was in his library that a young Daisuke had stumbled upon the details of a long lost clan that held the blood that could open the portal to the dead zone, where unlimited power, far greater than the Kyuubi existed. Then he could make a world where he was never lonely, a world that he could be the master of everything. Now all those dreams were slipping away from his grasp as his blood slipped from his neck onto the floor.

"Bu I, being poor, has only my dreams," whispered Daisuke warily and sadly. "I have laid my dreams beneath your feet. Tread softly, for you tread on my dreams."

* * *

"Now this will only hurt a little bit," said the white haired man without emotion as he pulled his knife up to her shirt, cutting it down to its end before he ripped it off of her, leaving her clad in only a bra. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"You sick fuck," she spat, earning her a slap on the face. He then gagged her and placed his lips over her mouth. The room surrounding them was white with different symbols written in black. He had bound her to sacrificial table, but he was planning to have his fill of her before he took the power that was said to be in the dead zone. He was obviously planning on letting the leader keep Gaara occupied while he had his way with her. She could feel him rip her bra off and then she felt a tongue on her, his tongue and it licked all around her nipples, teasing her. Sakura didn't want to look at what he was doing to her because she didn't want to see that hungry look in his eyes that sent chills through her body. He was unzipping his pants and pulling down her shorts and underwear, meaning her opening was coming, but she had to let him enter her first. Luck favored her that day as Gaara burst through the door, throwing Daisuke's body at the white haired man. He used one of his tails to knock it aside and used the other tails to block Gaara's tail, but he took his focus off of Sakura, whom he had underestimated quite a bit. She broke her chains and thrust her hand, which was covered with chakra into his spine, doing a damaging chakra dissection blade. Gaara then used his sand to wipe every last trace of the white haired man.

"Don't you ever try hurting my woman again," said Garra in a slow dangerous voice.

"Gaara," cried Sakura as she rushed over to hug him, tears flowing down her cheek.

Before Gaara could say a word, Neko and Kiba ran right into the room.

"Oh, Gaara-sama you're…al-alright," stammered Neko as she realized that she had just interrupted one of Gaara's moments of affection with Sakura. She looked over to Kiba who was staring wide eyed at a nearly bare naked Sakura and she could she him holding back a nose bleed. "What are you looking at you pervert?"


	20. Final Chapter

Final Chapter! The Saddest Part of All

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Author's note: I know a lot of you wanted me to continue this, but then I would have to think up another arc and with so many other fan fics that I wanted to do, especially the third installment to the very popular, Their Eyes series, I decided that since I have an ending and it took me this long to write it, I'll end it right here. Check out my other fan fics.

* * *

Shinji sat there on the bed as Tsunade checked his arm to see how far the metallic implant went and from the looks of her eyes, he could see that things weren't going good. Sighing he just wrapped his arm back into the bandages that he disguised it with, not wanting to advertise his plight. He looked outside of the window to see the sun outside and children playing with each other, the dream of innocence. The room seemed to drift away like in a dream, probably due to the white walls and the smell in the air that made a person light headed by its strength. Shinji himself, smelled like cigarette smoke, the brand he had been smoking the night before to eases the pain of the loneliness that had been plaguing him since Shizune had left, unable to choose between two men. Sure Iruka had stabbed Shinji and left him for dead, but he did it out of love for her and it was all, in the end, her fault since she had done all of those things that a person would do when they flirt. It wasn't so much of punishing Shinji for killing Iruka as it was punishing herself for causing the events that led to Iruka's death.

"You shouldn't smoke, it's bad for your health," said Tsunade as she wrote on her chart and looked up at Shinji with a warm expression, something he had needed for some time. "Shizune needs you to come and break down the door you know. I remember seeing you two together and thinking of how good you two were together, it reminded me of when she was with…"

"With Iruka, you mean," said Shinji as he slipped on his black coat. "I know that they were a great couple and that I got between them, going so far as to separate them forever. Are you really sure that I should be the one to knock down the door?"

"In my professional opinion, yes," replied Tsunade as she took a sip of her sake.

"How long were you alone before you met you're boyfriend," asked Shinji as he took his packet of cigarettes out.

"First off, he's my husband you nut sack," replied Tsunade as she took another sip of her sake and let her anger show in her pissed off expression. "Second, you aren't dealing with someone who lost her fiancé, but when I left I had and had no one else to keep me company. Third, if you smoke a single cigarette in this office then I'll crush your nuts with my foot in one kick."

"You wouldn't dare," taunted Shinji as he brought his lighter up to his cigarette, but he stopped. He felt the intent to kill emanating from her body and, more importantly, her foot. "Okay fine, I guess since we're done here I'll go smoke outside."

"One thing though," asked Tsunade. "Please don't let Shizune be lonely. Please break down the door."

* * *

"So this is the true form you've been keeping from me this whole time," said Kurenai as she saw the wolf like form that Shenlong possessed. She wasn't shocked as much as she was angry that he hadn't told her about it. "You know you're surprise is going to be even better now that our child was born."

"You were pregnant and you didn't tell me," asked Shenlong whose eyes were wide with shock at the news. He had just gotten back with all the others when he was looking and they had been gone seven months, meaning that if she had the baby, she must have been carrying it for some time before. "I thought you'd tell me something like this since I was here about seven months ago."

"Well I found out your little secret early," said Kurenai, not hiding the fact that she was pissed about something. "What did you think the doctors would find except for a werewolf cub."

"Oh…shit, well now I didn't know that was going to happen," replied Shenlong as he backed up slowly.

"I guess you also didn't know that your pack was going to come and pick him up to nurse him and teach him to hunt," Said Kurenai, the anger in her voice slowly rising.

"I did, but that was if he wound up like that, I didn't think he was actually going to turn out like me," said Shenlong. He looked around and noticed that Keichiro wasn't around and he didn't hear him playing video games either. "Where is Keichiro, honey?"

"He's at Konohamaru's playing Gears of War or something like that," replied Kurenai, who was now more frustrated than angry. "I just wish you would tell me these things, I would love you even if you looked like that. You better be ready for some good make-up sex or else."

"I'm already there," said Shenlong with a grin as he picked her up, not bothering to change back into his human form. He'd need his true form for what he had planned.

* * *

She heard the knock on the door as if it were a explosion and she felt her headache from all the crying she had been doing over how terrible everything had turned out because of her. Shizune picked herself up and went to check who was waking her up at the ungodly hours of the morning, not noticing that it was 3:00 P.M. Her apartment was a mess with trash all around her, the bed looked like it had been delivered unmade and she herself looked like a mess with an extreme case of bed hair. On the other side of the door was Shinji, who still looked good even though he hadn't slept in while, and he was still the man she had given herself to. She didn't want him to see her like this, she didn't want to see him at all because every time she saw him, she looked like she was reminded of that night they shared in bed, but she felt that she was supposed to think of Iruka, her first love.

"Please don't leave me out here," begged Shinji as he clawed at the door with his claw, tears streaming down his face. "I can't sleep without you next to me, or else I can feel them killing away all my bad parts. I don't want to listen to the sound in my ear, but without you it's all too clear. Please Shizune, I need you to help me."

The door open to reveal Shizune, who looked like she hadn't had much trouble sleeping, and all he could do was lean forward to kiss her. Their lips met in hunger for each other, a thing that they had been starving each other from what brought the both of them comfort after what had happened. Then they started taking each other's clothing off and soon she was being ridden on the hard wood floor. They were collapsed on top of each other an hour later and they were still kissing each other.

"I love you," he said. "I want to live with you if you will let me."

"I love you to and I want you to live with me," replied Shizune as she looked into his eyes.

* * *

Gaara sat in the window sill over Sakura's apartment as he looked out onto the streets of Konoha as people walked up and down it, enjoying the night life. The woman he loved was sleeping in the bed naked, something that made him want to get in bed with her and take her right then and now, but he also wanted her to get rest. He had to restrain himself a little bit or else he'd be rushing off during meetings to make love to her. The moonlight did wonders on Konoha, but he preferred his own village, when the sand would become illuminated with the moonlight making it glow in a cool color. It was magical when some of the sand was turned to glass as well. Even though he knew preferred his own village to watch under the moonlight, he knew that they would be no different in beauty, but it was the fact that it was his village that made it better. Inside of his mind, there was a part of him that wanted him to ask Sakura to live with him in Suna, but he knew that she was also in love with her village and he didn't want to make her choose between them. Looking down into the crowd he saw a familiar couple, Neko and Kiba, walking down the street hand in hand as Kiba started to move his face closer to her, but ran into a pole before he could kiss her, getting a chuckle out of Gaara.

"What is it Gaara-kun," asked Sakura sleepily as she leaned out fo bed, letting the blanket slip off her supple breasts.

"Nothing I was just wanering about what would happen if I asked you something," replied Gaara trying to make it sound unimportant.

"Garra-kun, could I ask you something," asked Sakura. Gaara nodded for her to continue. "I was wondering if I could live with you in Suna village."

"I would want nothing more than for you to be with me," replied Gaara as he got up from the window sill and walked over to the bed to sit in front of her as his hand trailed to her stomach. "I love you and I want to be near my son."

"How did you know I was pregnant," asked Sakura in shock, she had only just found out she was pregnant from Tsunade's check up on her.

"I can sense these things," replied Gaara as he kissed her passionately. "I love that you're the one who is bearing my children."

"I am glad to be the one bearing your children," said Sakura as she returned his kisses. She started removing his clothes, while he began sucking on her nipples, taking delight in the sound o her moans.

* * *

"Hey where is everybody," asked Neko, pouting at the fact that they had no one there and Kiba was lacking the nerve to make a move. They were all alone in a diner in one of the private couples booth.

"Well Naruto is celebrating the birth of his first born with Hinata," replied Kiba as he went down his fingers. "I hear that Shizune and Shinji are going at it right now, Kakashi and Anko went to see the Icha Icha Paradise movie for the 4th time, Tsunade is with her husband, Gaara and Sakura are at her house, and the rest are out to eat."

"You forgot Shino and you're sister," said Neko grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I didn't need the mental image thank you very much," shouted Kiba. "Hey Neko, could I ask you a favor?"

"Yeah," asked Neko, looking at Kiba with curiosity.

"I need some help getting the mental image out of my head so would you please get naked," asked Kiba, a mild blush on his face.

"Okay, but you first," said Neko. Kiba complied and started to strip.

"Okay now you need to be doing this to, Neko," said Kiba as he turned around and faced a group of old ladies, half of whom were shocked, while the other half was taking pictures. "God damn it NEKO!!!!!!!"

"Whatever is the matter Kiba-kun," asked Neko as she picked up his clothes and started to run off.

"Give me back my clothes," shouted Kiba as he ran right towards her. The sound of the chase didn't disturb a couple in bed. A man with red hair holding a pink haired woman and by the peace in their sleeping faces, you could tell they were safe in each other's arms, safe in heaven.

* * *

Author's note: I would like to thank all those who have been so kind as to review for every chapter or even just one chapter. Your support gives me the inspiration to write. I'm sorry that this is the last chapter, but check out my other work. 


End file.
